Two Loons are Better than One
by Jester-of-the-Plague
Summary: With the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named a new teacher has arrived to Hogwarts to teach a new course "Magical Madness 1". Who is he? What does he intend to teach? When did he meet Dumbledore? Where is he from? And why does he get along with a certain Nargle loving girl?
1. Prologue

Two Loons Are Better Than One

Chapter 1: A Petty Crime

A large gathering of witches and wizards sat in a large courtroom all staring down at an empty chair, as they awaited the defendant to enter the room. Well most of them waited one man who wore a red graduation cap it looked like, sat in the Judges chair smirked knowingly that the defendant wouldn't arrive. One man stood leaning against the wall at the corner of the room he wore a white colored cloak that hid his face in the shadow of the hood. His eyes scanned the room waiting like the rest of the witches and wizards, though he was here for more personal reasons than to try a kid for underage magic.

"Well this is… unfair" He calmly stated, only to receive a few glares from some of the witches and wizards nearby that heard him. One of them leaned down since he was standing beside the stands, not sitting down like the rest of them.

"What's unfair?" He whispered to the cloaked man, who leaned up a bit too so to not speak too load.

"Changing the trail time on the boy, I mean how's he supposed to get here on time?" As those words left his mouth the door on the other side of the room opened up and a young man slowly entered into the courtroom. He had messy dark brown hair, green eyes, a pair of glasses, red undershirt, a grey windbreaker, jeans and your everyday pair of sneakers. Though his hair covered it mostly, the man could faintly make out a lightning shaped scar on the boys forehead.

"Harry Potter… the boy who lived." The man said, a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips though no one could see it thanks to his hood. The man in the judges seat looked a little nervous to see the boy had arrived on time, the hooded figure knew this was Fudge's plan to try and make the boy be late so that he could automatically be found guilty.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, please take a seat." Fudge said, Potter quickly moved to the seat in the center of the room sitting down quietly. He looked nervous, but of course he had good reason to be his future at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in danger. The hooded man pulled a large file from under his cloak and opened it to the first Offense committed by Mr. Potter. Lifting a cake with magic and dropping it on a pair of muggles, though for the most part it was dismissed. Next was a more serious offense one that would put him in danger of being expelled though it was around the time Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. So they dismissed the charge to keep Mr. Potter safe, though Black managed to escape once again after being capture.

"Damn Dementors can't do anything right…" He mumbled before bring up the new charge, the use of magic in front of a muggle though the search that the man did himself showed that it was Harry's own cousin was the witness. So either way this should have been dismissed since it was his own relative he'd already know of the Wizarding World. Closing the file up he glanced up at Fudge who was questioning Potter, though he kept cutting Potter off before he could fully explain himself. This smelled too much like a cover up to the man, though if the reports were true… Fudge had a good reason. Foolish but good.

"Witness for the defense!" An elderly man with a long beard, aged yet wise grey eyes. He wore silverish robes with a matching hat, he looked up at Fudge as he entered the room.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The old man said, the hooded figure raised an eyebrow to the man. "That's a name in a half" The man thought, before looking to Fudge who seemed unhappy to see Dumbledore.

"I see you've gotten our notice" He said Dumbledore walked around Potter once before turning to look up at Fudge.

"I must have missed it, but by pure luck I arrived at the Ministry 3 hours early. The charges?" He stated calmly, Fudge gave a displeased look before answering his question.

"The charges are the underage use of magic in front of a muggle." He said before Potter finally spoke up seeming determined to get a word in edge wise.

"I was only doing it because of the Dementors!" He said out loud, several members of the court started whispering at this bit of news. Even the hooded man seemed a little taken back by this, then again it was the Patronus Charm why else would someone use it unless to defend themselves. And the law states that in an emergency underage witch/wizards could use magic in the event that their life is in danger… Again this was seeming like a cover up for something much bigger.

"Dementors? That's very clever, muggles can't see Dementors can they boy?" Fudge said, Potter once again opened his mouth to argue but Fudge raised his hand to silence him stating that he's sure Potter had a good story all practiced up. The white hooded man opened the file once again, turning to the next page after the last he read there was an envelope taped to the page. The man released the file but it didn't fall it floated in place so the man could take the envelope off the page. As he opened it up and took a look at it's contents he'd peak up every now and again to see Fudge and Dumbledore arguing here and there about the Dementors, Potter, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as he finished reading there was someone he didn't notice sitting at the chair. And Potter was now sitting in the stands, watching the lady in his chair.

"Tell me about the two" A witch in the stands nearby the hooded figure, the lady nodded once before clearing her throat to speak.

"Well one was big.. the other skinny." She said, Fudge sighed placing his hand on his forehead in annoyance.

"Not the boys the Dementors" He said, the lady looked flustered for moment before she continued.

"Sorry, there were cloaked… bones… cold.. like all the happiness in the world was gone…" She said seeming slightly to shiver at the memory, indeed that sounded like a Dementor. The hooded man stuck his envelope in the file before closing it and sliding it in his cloak.

"Miss, if I may. After Mr. Potter hid his wand did the world seem.. warmer?" The man asked as he stepped out from beside the stands. Fudge looked to the man, looking slightly nervous the woman turned to look at him before nodding.

"Yes sir, there was even ice on the walls and floor. A small patch beside the larger boy, where it looked like he might of slipped." She stated, the man nodded bowing his head a little.

"Thank you Ma'am. Minister" He turned his attention to Fudge, before reaching his hand into his cloak taking out the file.

"I have a friend in the hospital who's a nurse that took care of Dudley Dursley. He state that Mr. Dursley was delirious, weak and slightly cold. These are all the symptoms of a Dementor attack, and also this charge of using magic in front of Muggle can't hold up Minister because Mr. Dursley already knows of our world. Not too much but he knows of it none of the less…oh and Mr. Potter." The man turned his attention to the boy, who was now looking at him.

"You may be interested in knowing your cousin has already fully recovered, thanks to your actions. The damage was minimal." Potter looked like he hardly cared but nodded to the man, the man looked at Fudge who was now looking at the rest of his peers how were mumbling to each other about the information they had just received, it seemed this last bit of evidence had already swayed them. Fudge glared at the man who was now walking around the stands to the door on the other side where Dumbledore had entered earlier. As he was leaving he could hear the last bit of the charges being dismissed by a majority vote much to a distressed Fudge.

As he walked down the hallway in silence, he heard hasty steps behind him. Stopping he turned to see Dumbledore coming up, the man smiled.

"Hello Albus been awhile" He stated Dumbledore offered his hand smiling back, they shook briefly before releasing each other's hand.

"Hello my friend, I was surprised you spoke at all." Dumbledore said, the man playfully bowed to him.

"My Master asked for my services and I came to please." Stating in a joking tone receiving an old wizards laugh. Before quieting down he looked around the halls making sure no one was around.

"Did you consider my offer? With everything going on and Voldemort's return I'll need your help." He said in a hushed tone, the man nodded once.

"Yes my superiors have given me permission to help you, they know things have changed. And they won't sit by and risk Voldemort raising to power. So you have our support and my help." He said before turning to see Mr. Potter running down the hall toward them. Dumbledore noticed him coming to, and once again shook the man's hand briefly thanking him before walking off in a hurry.

"Professor!" Potter shouted, but the old wizard didn't stop as he reached the elevator. It quickly shut behind him making the boy lose sight of him, the boy stopped right in front of the man slightly out of breath.

"Do you know where he went?" Potter asked as he turned to look at the hooded man, he shook his head before saying.

"He said he had urgent business at Hogwarts." The man lied, Potter took one last look at the elevator sighing.

"Could have at least said hello…" Potter said, he then looked at the man once more only to see a wall. Glancing around the hallway several times the man was completely gone, no sign of his presence anywhere.

"What's going on?..."

The boy said before making his way to the elevator to meet up with Mr. Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nargle and the Loon

Note from the writer: _I was pleased to see 4 followers within 24 hours of uploading the prologue chapter, so I was planning to save this chapter for when 3 was done but I'll reward the followers with chapter 2. I'm almost done with 3, I actually just took a break from working on it to type this up. :3 I hope you all enjoy the this story. =^-^=_

 _~Aud10~_

Two Loons Are Better Than One

Chapter 2: The Nargle and the Loon

A young dirty blonde haired witch happily skipped along the side of a bright red train labeled "The Hogwarts Express", her father with match hair trailing right behind her with a carefree smile on his lips and a Hogwarts trunk behind him as he pulled it along. The witch stopped at one of the open doors, and spun around making her short pink skirt dance around her, she had black thigh high stockings and black converse sneakers. Also hugging her petite frame was a sky blue blouse, a strange necklace with a butter beer cork on its end. A tan satchel bag slung over her shoulder with a moon etched into the bag. Her wand casual tucked behind her left ear as she looked up at her father with silvery grey eyes. He opened one arm for her as she tackled him into a big hug, they soon parted though as he handed her trunk to her. Taking it she gave a dreamy smile to her father before saying goodbye and boarded the train.

As she got into the long corridors of the train carts she looked down going towards the end of the caboose then to the front going towards the engine. It seemed like the front was already packed full of her fellow classmates, so she hauled her baggage down the train looking for a compartment she could sit in. Though at every turn there were people giving her dirty looks some even telling her to get lost. Sighing she stopped at one of the empty carts that had some of the student baggage and sat down on her trunk in defeat. She opened up her tan bag and took out a pair of strange glasses slipping them onto her face, she could instantly see small amount of sparkles in the air dancing around.

"Wrackspurts" The girl said with a dreamy smile, as she watched them float around in a dance something from the corner of her eye flew by. Her silvery grey eyes snapped to the object, but it disappeared through the cabin door leaving a small silver trail behind. The girl quickly got up and chased after the trail, dashing past several compartments some students looked at her go bye like a dragon was chasing her or something. One student opened the door and looked out, watching the girl open one door going to the last train car.

"Loony's finally lost it." He said laughing, a few of his friends laughed in agreement as the boy closed the door. The girl watched as the trail vanished into the last compartment, she peaked into the window seeing nothing but a strange bird with a yellow bill sitting on one of the benches. It looked to be sound asleep it seemed, she quietly opened the sliding door. The bird fluffed its feathers up a moment but continued to sleep, she took a glance around the compartment. There was a large trunk sitting on the floor with several stickers attached to it.

"Boston?" The girl said reading off one of the stickers, there were several more one of an American Flag, one of a grumpy looking old man but it looked like a puppet with a red bowtie under the puppet it said 'Shut the hell up', another sticker of two helmets, one silver with lights on front of it reading 'Daft' the other helmet silver with lights reading 'Punk'.

"Daft Punk" She said, her voice a little loud as the bird woke up looking up at her. She smiled her dreamy smile before kneel down in front of the bird, reaching out with one hand she spoke in a soft soothing tone.

"I'm sorry to wake you up Mr. Bird, but have you seen any Nargles?" The strange bird tilted its head as if lost in thought, but shook its head once shaking a few feathers loose.

"Oh shame, thank you though" She said her voice slightly disappointed, she then stood up looking at the empty bench opposite of the bird.

"Do you mind if I sit down with you?" She asked the bird, it tilted its head once more then looked at the empty seat. She thanked the bird and sat down in the empty seat, she soon began to swing her feet looking at the bird who looked back. The two stared at each other in silence for a while before the girl spoke up.

"So Mr. Bird, do you have a name?" She asked nicely smiling her day dreaming smile, the bird looked away seeming upset. The girls smile faded and she tapped her bottom lip wondering why the bird was upset…

"Miss. Bird?" She asked this time, the bird looked at her with one before fully turning to the girl. She smiled once again, nodding once.

"So you are a girl, I'm sorry Miss. Bird." She said bowing her head a little before she leaned in her hand outstretched. The bird watched it for a moment before stretching its own neck out letting the girl pet her head softly. The girl's dreamy smile turned brighter, she was making a friend with a strange bird it was a minute before she pulled away the trolley came to the last cabin.

"Anything from trolley dearie?" The kind elderly lady asked, the girl smiled shaking her head.

"No thank you, would you like anything Miss. Bird?" She asked the bird, the lady looked at the bird a little unsure as to why a strange bird was on board the train. Her eyes then moved to the trunk that sat on the ground, the bird stood up and hopped off the bench flapping once to land softly in front of the trunk. It tapped it once with its yellow beak but nothing happened, it tapped it again still nothing. The bird then looked up to the baggage carrier, the lady and the girl did as well both of them gasp.

THERE WAS SOMEONE SLEEPING ON THE BAGGAGE CARRIER! The person had their back to all three females, the bird climbed up on top of the trunk. It then inhaled deeply before crying out a strange call almost like a wolf howl, the person jumped up slamming their head on the ceiling.

"Shit!" They cried out as they rolled onto their back only to roll off the baggage carrier slamming onto the ground knocking themselves out cold, the girl and lady moved to the person seeing a young man who looked like a Hogwarts student in their final year at the school. He had simple short haircut maybe an inch long, it was light brown. He was dressed pretty normal like a student would khaki pants, tan workboots, and a black tee shirt. The girl opened his eye to see if he was okay being greeted by silver eye color she jumped a bit releasing his eye lids so they closed shut once again.

"Oh dear me, please stay with him I'll get one of the conductors" The trolley lady said not even waiting for the girl named Lovegood to answer as she ran off to find someone to help. The girl looked down at the man, he looked very peaceful she carefully raised his head setting it on her lap as she waited for the trolley lady to come back. The bird jumped on the man's chest looking at his face, it leaned its face closer before biting his nose. The man's eyes shot open looking at the bird on his chest.

"What are you doing you crazy bird?" He asked, the bird tilted its head a bit before biting his nose again. The man sighed lightly rubbing the back of his head where he landed on.

"I know you're hungry but you should be nicer about waking me up." He said, as he rubbed his head he felt something soft under his head too soft to be a floor. It was small, soft, warm, he squeezed it a few times before noticing someone looking down at him beside the bird.

"Oh hello young lady." He said smiling kindly, Lovegood blinked lightly before smiling back with her dreamy smile.

"'Ello, comfy?" She said, he blinked before noticing the soft thing he was on was her lap. He turned his head a bit to see her blue blouse right there, his mind began to connect the dots before he laughed lightly.

"I suppose I am" He chuckled before finally sitting up, the bird rolled casual off his chest landing in his lap with a soft thud. Looked up making its strange call again, the man gently petted her head a few times.

"When the trolley lady comes by I'll feed ya." He said, his accent the girl noticed wasn't British. She reached out gently tugging at his shirt sleeve.

"Excuse me, but is this your first year at Hogwarts?" She asked the man looked at her smiling softly, still petting the strange bird.

"Yes, and no. I'm from America, I've been to Hogwarts in the past but not as a student I visited with my father." He stated looking down at the bird, who was biting at his fingertips wanting some food. The girl pointed to the bird in wonder, the guy looked at her laughing knowing what she was asking without a word being needed.

"This is a Yellow-Billed Loon, the largest of the Loon family. They are native to some parts of Russia and America, in her case America she's my massager owl so to speak." He said, she smiled her dreamy smile and reached out to pet.

"What's her name?" She said curious of her little friend, the man leaned back letting the girl pet his friend.

"Lulu the Loon" He said, she smiled a little more before saying "Hello Lulu". He shook his head at her words.

"No no it's Lulu the Loon." He said the girl looked up at him, a bit confused.

"Why not just call her Lulu for short?" She asked, the man blinked at her like she was stupid before smacking himself in the face.

"...Why didn't I think of that…" He said, the girl covered her mouth with a small giggle. He smiled softly before laughing a little too with her, as they calmed down the door slide open showing the trolley lady with one of the conductor.

"Oh there you are, I'll take a short beard cookie please." He said, Lulu called once in agreement. The conductor looked slightly annoyed with the trolley lady who was just surprised to see the young man awake after being out cold. The young man smiled at the trolley lady, he reached into his pocket taking out a few galleons. He then glanced at the girl, taking out a few more he handed them to the lady.

"Two bottles of Butterbeer as well too please. And thank you." The lady took it getting the cookie and two bottles of Butterbeer, taking them from her he thanked her once more. Offering the bottle to her, she stared for a moment a bit surprised he got her anything. After a minute she took it staring at the bottle.

"How did you know I'd like these?" She asked in a timid voice, he moved around a bit so he'd lean against his trunk. The loon moved from his lap to hers, it then nipped at her necklace.

"That's why, the Butterbeer cork. Useful for Nargles, they hate the scent." He said closing his eyes as he sipped his bottle, she looked at him a bit surprised.

"How do you know about Nargles?" She asked, he looked at her from over the top of his Butterbeer.

"Who doesn't know about them?" He stated, setting his bottle on the trunk.

"They live mostly in Mistletoe, very popular in the U.S. Used to have one as a pet when I was 16 til this one ate it." Pointing at the bird who tilted her head at him. "Don't' act innocent with me, ya big chicken" The girl giggled lightly at his words, he smiled at her finding her giggles strangely relaxing. The loon called out once turning his attention to it.

"Oh we are almost to Hogwarts, you should get ready" The loon followed after him as he slid the door open. The girl raised her hand for a moment making him stop, she smiled her signature dreamy smile making him smile back.

"What's your name?" She asked him, he laughed lightly before shaking his head. "You'll know soon enough." He said making her smile fade a little, she thought they got along great together but she nodded once. He watched for a moment before kneel down in front of the bird.

"Lulu, do me a favor. Keep an eye on her, keep her safe." He said smiling, Lulu turned to the girl then back to him. Opening her wings once it waddled over to the girl and sat beside, whipping its head round like a guard dog. The girl giggled softly smiling at the bird then to him.

"Now then keep an eye on that crazy bird" He said, as those words left his lips Lulu began to chase after him honking like a dog barking. He took off running quickly leaving the girls alone, the bird returned to her side and she smiled her daydreaming smile.

"He's nice…" Though she did find it strange that he said she should get ready…


	3. Chapter 3: Loon in the Pudding

Two Loons are better than One

Chapter 3: Loon in the Pudding

The great hall filled up rather quickly with student from all over Ireland, Great Britain, Scotland, and so many other smaller countries. Some excited to see old friends, some chatting about their summer, others looked nervous as they waited to be sorted to their respected houses. Tables lined neatly up waiting for everyone to be seated, their house banners hanging proudly. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and finally Slytherin each one had its pros and cons. Not that it mattered to most to them their house was family, you looked out for each other as long as you played along that is….

"Not really much of a difference from schools back in the U.S" The young man said to himself as he sat in his seat, he looked to his right seeing a very short man with glasses. Bushy mustache, bowl haircut, sharp dressed, dwarf wizard the young man knew. Looking to his left he saw a nervous lady rather tall, messy curly hair, glasses as well, messy robes, she was eating her food with shaky hands.

Moving his silver eye gaze to the students before him, he could faintly make out a girl with dirty blonde hair playing with a yellow billed loon. The loon happily ate a cup of chocolate pudding in front of it, the man laughed lightly.

"Gonna be a turkey if she keeps it up." He mumbled earning him a weird look from the dwarf man beside him, not that the young man noticed. His eyes moved from the loon back to the girl, he just know noticed her hair was rather long almost to her rear. Straighten it out and it would most likely go past it he thought, but as his eyes moved from her to the rest of her table taking note it was 'Ravenclaw' he noticed some of the student giving her dirty looks, like something was wrong with her. Some even whispering to the ones nearby, some pointed at the bird as well eating giving it disgusting looks.

"She washes more than you do…" He thought, though his eyes were torn away as the last of the students was finished being shorted an elderly wizard stood up. He moved to a golden podium with an owls wings open looking out over the students, he was rather tall, long beard, eyes that looked wise and looked like they had seen some dark things. His robes silver matched his grey hair, he raised his hand to his mouth to clear his throat he spoke in a powerful voice.

"Good evening children, now we have three changes in staffing. First off Professor Grubbly-Plank has returned to take Professor Hagrid's place. As he is away on sick leave, next it saddens me say that Professor Flitwick has stepped down as the head of Ravenclaw." Several students stood up in protest with their boos and nos, the young man looked to the dirty blonde girl her eyes were on him. As their eyes met her dreamy smile pulled at her lips, he returned the smile it was almost like she hadn't heard this huge news update. Or maybe she did as the man called for silence her smile faded as her attention turned to the man.

"Now now, Professor Flitwick will still teach. He will only no longer be the head of Ravenclaw, for that honor I'd like to introduce Professor Gabriel Oliver Washington." At the end of the young man's name introduction he stood up he wore the casual robes over his earlier attire. He wore his trademark smile, before lightly bowing to his now students. He looked to the man who nodded, stepping out from behind the teachers table he took the podium for himself. The elderly man moved aside to sit on the edge of the table, smiling.

"Hello students, as Professor Dumbledore has said I'm Gabriel Oliver Washington. The new head of Ravenclaw, I hope I can fill Professor Flitwick's shoes and meet your expectations, I will also be introducing a new subject to the schools vast teachings. Magical Madness 1, some of you will have this class on your schedules already. You can also sign up for night classes, this of course is up to you. But for now thank you for the welcome, and I look forward to teaching you." With the end of his speech he smiled closing his eyes lightly to show his friendliness, someone was soon clapping.

He turned to Dumbledore who had a knowing smile, he expected it to be him but instead his eyes rested on the dirty blonde girl he had met on train. She was kindly smiling and clapping, the loon was flapping its wings eagerly. Though some of the other Ravenclaws looked a little annoyed at the girl they started to clap as well, the girls seemed the more eager than the boys. Soon the other houses joined in the welcoming, even the teachers. Smiling Professor Gabriel once again bowed before taking his seat at the table and allowing Dumbledore to take the podium.

"Thank you Professor Washington for that warm welcome, now I would also like to introduce Professor Umbridge who will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore's hand moved to a chunky lady who stood out the most from the rest of the teachers. She had on a bright pink almost office lady attire nothing like the robes everyone else wore, it was like she wanted to stand out from everyone else. She smiled a shark smile, clearly faked.

"Now then our careta-"Dumbledore's word were cut off as the sound of someone clearing their throat almost echoed, if that was even possible. Dumbledore turned to Professor Umbridge was on her feet walking around the table before Gabriel could even look at her. Smiling that shark smile, she looked at the students.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for that warm welcome." Her gaze moved to the students, continuing that fake smile of hers. "How lovely it is to see all your bright shining faces, I'm sure we can all be wonderful friends." She side, Gabriel's eyes looked over the students not a single one was smiling. Not even the girl he met, she just stared at Umbridge as if she was seeing right through her.

"At least someone knows she's full of it…" Gabriel mumbled, Flitwick hit his arm to silence him. Gabriel bowed his head in apologies before looking back to Umbridge who finished her speech, though still no one seemed interested in clapping for her. The headmaster started to clap though breaking the awkward silence, then the teacher's even Gabriel after a moment, and finally the students all join in though it was halfhearted.

"Thank you for those amazing world Professor Umbridge, now then please continue the feast. After you're all finished your prefects will guide you up to your common rooms." Dumbledore said, stepping down from podium he moved back to his seat at the table and continued to eat his food. Gabriel looked to the girl who was once again playing with Lulu, feeding her crackers though now she was sitting in the empty pudding bowl from earlier.

"Headmaster" He said looking to Dumbledore, who looked at him over his glasses. "With your permission might I go to the common room now, I feel I must meet my house." He nodded once with a smile, Gabriel pushed himself up saying "Goodnight" to the rest of the teachers taking his leave from the table. He exited the great hall through a side door, coming into one of the vast hallways of the castle. He walked down one of the side hallways seeing some moving paints decorating the walls some of them greeting him to Hogwarts a few saying "Good evening Professor" some wishing him luck. He smiled bowing his head to all the greetings, Hogwarts was just as welcoming as he remembered it…

…

…..

"Gabriel! Gabriel where are you boy?!" A tall skinny man said as he searched through the castle in a light sprint, he skidded into the grand stairwell seeing several stairs moving around changing floors. His silver eyes moved from stairway to stairway trying to find a rather energetic boy, after a moment he heard someone call out.

"Dad! Dad up here!" a small boy said waving his arms, he was five floors up laughing as he stood on one of the moving stairs. The man's eyes widen in panic, if the boy fell he'd for sure be dead. Moving to the first floor stairs it glided to the second floor slowly sos not make anyone fall, then to the third, finally the fourth floor. As the man made it, the boy laughed lightly pointing down at his father. His silver eyes full of joy, the stairway leading to the boy had already moved. The man sighed lightly as he leaned against the wall waiting for the stairway to come back.

"Theodore?" A voice came from behind the man as an elderly came out of a nearby doorway, he wore purple robes with a long pointed purple hat. Square shaped glasses, long bread, and grey hair. He had a kind knowing smile and gentle eyes, he walked to the tall man's side.

"Dumbledore, I'm so sorry for running off my s-" The man tried to explain himself only to have Dumbledore raise his hand to make him stop. With a smile Dumbledore waved his hand making the stairway move in place, the boy laughed running down the stairs to his father. The man got on his knee grabbing his son into an embrace.

"Don't ever run off like that Gabriel, you had me worried." He said with an exhausted voice, the boy laughed lightly being too young to really understand he did anything wrong.

"My my quite the explorer, do you like Hogwarts Gabriel?" Dumbledore said his eyes peering over his glasses, the boy nodded several times in excitement. He then looked up to his father, eagerly grabbing at his robes.

"Dad can I come here?" His father smiled softly, but it soon faded before he looked to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, what I'm about to tell you.. it's…"

"The eight of us go forth not back to protect our king from a foes attack."

…

…..

"Huh?"

"The eight of us go forth not back to protect our king from a foes attack." A bird statue said to Gabriel, he shook his head for a moment clearing it. "Daydreaming? That's rare for me", he thought turning his attention to the statue he answered.

"Chess pawns" The statue bowed its head before a panel of wall opened up revealing a hallway, he entered it quickly going down it would be moments before he entered a large library like common room. Books lined the walls, along with raven statues, the Ravenclaw blue banners hung from the ceilings and walls, few trophies from past accomplishments, furniture, and finally a warm fireplace… well would be warm if it was going.

"Well then" Gabriel said, raising one hand a small snap was heard as the fire roared. He smiled lightly, before lowering his hand into his robe pocket. Looking to the chair that sat beside the fireplace he sat down, it almost sucked him in with how soft it was.

"They should be here soon" He said as he glanced into the flames that flicked lightly, warm, inviting, that was always this schools gift. No matter what walk of life you came from this castle felt like home, like you belonged here. Closing his eyes lightly he began to doze off til a voice cried out.

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room, you'll find your items have already been brought to your rooms. The first floor is the boys dorm, the second is the girls. Make yourself at- oh Professor Washington. My apologies I didn't see you." The male prefect said, Gabriel smiled before raising out of his seat. "It's alright Mr…"

"Goldstein, Anthony Goldstein. Sir." He said, he nervously extended his hand Gabriel shook it gently smiling.

"Ah Mr. Goldstein, pleasure." Releasing Anthony hand he turned to the first year students. "Welcome Ravenclaws, as you may remember I'm Gabriel Washington. Your house head, if you ever need any help please feel free to come to me." He smiled giving a playful salute to the students some of them laughed at his calm nature, even Anthony relaxed a little seeing his teacher wasn't too serious and rather good natured.

"Mr. Goldstein, why don't you get the students up to their rooms. They'll have a busy day tomorrow they need their rest." The prefect nodded once to Gabriel before taking the students to their rooms, once again it was only Gabriel in the common room alone til a voice came from the entrance.

"Loony, keep that dirty bird away." Someone said.

"Huh?" Gabriel raised his head to the noise before backing away a bit and leaned against the fireplace as he listened.

"Lulu's rather clean actually." A dreamy voice said in response.

"Lulu? Ha, Lulu and Loony the crazies…huh? Why is that bird looking at me like that?...HEY GET AWAY FROM ME!" The voice cried, a annoyed honk came out as flapping was now heard. A girl ran into Gabriel's view she had raven black hair, dressed in the normal Ravenclaws robes, light yellowish skin appeared Asian to Gabriel.

"Get that bird away from me Loony!" She cried out as the bird chased her, the girl drew her wand pointing it at Lulu. Gabriel was about to call out til a young lady with dirty blonde hair grabbed Lulu shielding her from the angry girl.

"You can't this is Professor Washington's messager owl!" She said defensively, Gabriel tensed up she was protecting his bird.

"HA like he'd have some crazy bird" The Asian girl said glaring down at the blonde one who was holding Lulu. Lulu fought against her though trying to get to the Asian girl, Gabriel couldn't help but smile.

"That's my bird" He mumbled almost proud of the crazy thing, he moved away from the way and cleared his throat. Both girls turned to him, the Asian one went pale seeing him. The other smiled at him, Lulu seemed to instantly calm down.

"Miss, lower your wand. Detention tomorrow afternoon, my office." He said in a somewhat stern tone, the girl instantly lowered her wand looking at the ground. The blonde one stood up releasing Lulu.

"Professor that won't be necessary, Cho is just a little tried from the long train ride." The girl said, Gabriel raised an eyebrow a little surprised she was defending the girl named Cho who just moments ago pointed her wand at his Lulu and his student.

"Very well… I'll dismiss it this once, Miss. Cho please go to your room." He said closing his eyes lightly, he didn't bother looking to the girl as he heard hasty steps going upstairs. Sighing once he opened his eyes looking to Lulu who was at his feet looking up. Smiling he kneeled down in front of her gently patting her head a few times.

"Sometimes I question if you aren't a mutant dog." He chuckled once before looking up at the blonde who was smiling softly at them both. Standing up, he put his hands behind his back.

"Care to take a walk with me?" He said, though she dismissed Cho for threatening her with her wand Gabriel felt this wasn't something new. The girl nodded once to him before all three of them left the calm room and began to walk.

"Where are we going?" The girl asked after a few moments, Gabriel looked to her smiling softly.

"My classroom, I haven't gotten a chance to see it yet. And I figured why not show my student as well." He said with a small laugh, she smiled up at him. Gabriel took in her features a little more this time since she was in her uniform. Still wore the Butterbeer cork, though that was wise keep the nargles away. He noted radish earrings, though he was a little confused as to way she had them. Nargles didn't mind radishes, maybe something else. She had a small nose, a rather dreamy look like she wasn't all there. Though to be fair he rarely was all there either, after looking at her he focused on what was ahead of him. It was her who broke the silence first.

"Excuse me Professor Washington?"

"Gabriel." He corrected

"Professor Gabriel?" He nodded once.

"Washington is more my fathers name then mine, plus it makes me feel old." He said with a small laugh, she smiled up at him. Lulu followed behind them both.

"You must be old to be a professor" She said, he looked to her. Her smile showed she was teasing him a little, smirking.

"Nope, only 19. Youngest professor to ever teach at Hogwarts." He said keeping his playful smirk.

"Oh your only 5 years older than me" She said keeping her smile, he figured she was 14 since he noticed her sitting with most of the other fourth year students.

"Ah, by the by I never asked your name" She smiled looking ahead.

"You'll know soon enough" He nodded once before his brow tensed up, wait a second he said that to her just a few hours ago.

"Don't forget Missy, I can give you detention" He threaten teasingly, she pouted a bit before she smile returned.

"But you won't, I have Lulu to protect me" Lulu honked once opening her wings, Gabriel tensed up two against one. Unfair odds he thought as they walked down the hall a sign hung reading. "Magical Madness", Gabriel reached into his robe taking out the key, unlocking it quickly he entered the room taking a look around it was dark. Raising his hand he snapped once igniting the now revealed large chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The girl spoke up recognizing the room.

"Oh this used to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, it was vacant 4 years ago for some reason." He looked at her, 4 years is a long time yet the room seemed spotless. Must be the house elves cleaned it up for his use, he must remember to thank them. Walking around the room he saw a small platform infront of the chalkboard, he pouted a bit in response.

"The fat shark has a nicer classroom"

"Fat shark?"

"Umbridge"

"Oh… that's not very nice Professor Gabriel"

"Sorry" He apologized Gabriel for some reason, he slid his hand into his robe sleeve drawing his wand. It was snow white, the girl blinked lightly.

"What kind of wand is that? I hear white is rare." He smiled looking her, he bended it lightly bring his ear closer to it.

"Chimera mane hair core, birch wood, 11.5 inches" He said with a smirk, he then looked to her she smiled in return. She drew her wand presenting it to him, he took it eager to see if he could guess hers bending it carefully. It was a light tan color with a little swirl design around the handle.

"Tricky… tricky… Rather friendly wand, willing to help. Rare, maple wood with a… unicorn hair core. 11 inches" He said with his eyes closed, she did a small playful clap at his correct guess. Laughing he handed it back to her, taking it she tucked it behind her left ear.

"Thank you. Thank you for my next trick!" He waved his own wand once as he did the platform grew twice in and a stone table began to form on top of the platform along with an office chair. The chalkboard grew a little longer, the girl clapped lightly entertained by her professor's goofy nature. Sliding the wand back into his robes he sat down in the office chair spinning around in it once before kicking his feet up onto the table relaxing.

"Much better, now then missy" The girl looked to him laughing he pointed to Lulu, she tilted her head. "It's time for bed, though I suppose I should say that for you as well." He moved his finger to the clock it was a few minute to curfew, her dreamy smile faded. Just when she was having fun, but she nodded once to him.

"Alright Professor Gabriel, have a goodnight." She waved her hand to him saying goodbye before walking to the door, she paused a moment smiling at him.

"Luna Lovegood, that's my name" Luna said before leaving the classroom, Gabriel smiled lightly.

"Luna Lovegood."


	4. Chapter 4: MM Lesson 1

Note from the writer: _Sorry for the late update, I want to release a chapter a week but I've been pretty sick the last week in a half. I'm just now starting to heal up, buuuut anyway enough about me enjoy the chapter. And also I have a question am I capturing Luna's personality? Leave a review please I like my readers input. ~Aud10-Writer~_

Two Loons are better than One

Chapter 4: MM Lesson 1

A nice cool autumn morning, students slamming into each other trying to make their way to their first classes of the new semester. Course there were some completely lost first years, though none for Professor Gabriel's class since it was for fourth years and up. So there he sat in his new classroom all alone, falling asleep at his desk.

"HONK!" Lulu cried out making Gabriel jump awake, okay so he wasn't as alone as he hoped. Sighing he leaned back in his office hair rubbing his light brown hair in a weak attempt to wake himself up. Course this is what he gets for staying up late trying to set up his first lessons and not doing it weeks in advanced. Glancing up at the clock he saw it was only 10 more minutes til the start of his first lesson, picking up an old journal Dumbledore had given him he began to skim through the pages.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, the 3 unforgivable curses lesson 1. Professor Moody, or should I say Barty Crouch Jr?" Gabriel said to himself, as he continued to skim through the journal Crouch kept on his lessons. Dumbledore had asked him to start the first lesson on the 3 curses, some of the students he guessed from last year had negative reactions to the curses. And well they did fall under the category of Magical Madness since they were forbidden. As he looked through, the door to his classroom opened up revealing a dirty blonde haired girl.

"Good morning Professor Gabriel." Luna greeted, her normal daydreaming appearance on her face. Gabriel looked up to her with a smile, then glanced at the clock noticing there was still 8 minutes til it was time for class.

"Good morning Miss. Lovegood, rather early isn't it?" Gabriel stated, he set the journal down and once again leaned back in his chair. Luna took the first seat in the front and set her things down on it.

"Yes but my first period is free, so I thought I'd come a little early." She said giving him her dreamy smile, he couldn't help but return it before standing up behind his desk. As he turned to the chalkboard he noticed out of the corner of his eye Luna was reading some strange magazine. Turning his full attention to her, he read…

"The Quibbler?" Tilting his head in interest, he never heard of such a magazine. There was never anything in the United States called the Quibbler, as he wondered about the magazine Luna looked at him his head was tilted at a weird angle since the letters were upside down.

"Would you like a copy Professor?" Luna ask with a smile, he instantly straighten up. Clearing his throat he shook his head.

"No thank you Miss. Lovegood, I'd hate to take your only copy." He said smiling, though Luna was already reaching into her bag pulling out another copy of the Quibbler offering it to him. Stepping away from the chalkboard he moved to her side taking the magazine.

"How much?" He asked reaching into his robe pocket, but she smiled up at him shaking her head.

"I get all my copies for free, my dad is the editor" She proudly said keeping her dreamy appearance, he looked the magazine over for a moment before thanking her. As he set the magazine on his classroom desk, the door opened once again. A young lady with bushy brown hair entered, she bowed lightly to her professor.

"Good morning Professor Washington." She said, he flinched as if insulted. But waved it off before pointing to the door.

"Good morning Miss…" He paused she finished his sentence "Granger sir" he nodded in response.

"Miss. Granger, would you kindly prop the door open for me. Then take a seat." She pushed the door fully open before setting a nearby chair in the way of the door so it would stay open. She then sat behind Luna before taking a notepad out with a quill, Luna turned around greeting her.

"Good morning Hermione" Luna smiled at her, Hermione smiled for a moment before she notice what Luna was reading. Her face changed as if she just ate lemon, Gabriel noticed her looking at 'The Quibbler" wondering if she disliked the magazine. Shrugging lightly he picked up a piece of chalk and began to write on the board.

'Gabriel Oliver Washington aka Professor Gabriel'

'Not Professor Washington'

'Magical Madness Lesson 1'

'The Forbidden Three'

As he set the chalk piece down to look at the class he noticed Granger looked very uneasy at the words on the chalkboard. Sitting on top of his classroom desk he picked up 'The Quibbler' and began to read it as the rest of his students began to arrive for the lesson. Getting to the third page of the magazine he glanced up seeing that the room was full, some students chatting with friends. A boy with red hair was sitting beside Granger, and beside Luna a boy with black hair and a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Harry Potter…" He said to himself, smirking that he had the boy who lived in his classroom. Bending one corner of his magazine he closed it up and set it back on his desk before snapping once. The chair moved back into its old spot, making the door close lightly. Getting off the desk he cleared his throat, picking up a piece of parchment he handed it to Luna.

"Welcome everyone to Magical Madness 1, I'm your Professor. Professor Washington, but I prefer Professor Gabriel. Washington makes me feel old" His words earned him a few laughs here and there, he pointed at the piece of parchment.

"Now then, where you're sitting will be your seats for the rest of the year. The parchment I've given to Miss. Lovegood, I want you all to write your names down as it's passed around so I can learn them." He moved back to the chalkboard and began to write down a few more things as the paper was passed around every student writing their names down.

'Avada Kedavra (The Killing Curse)'

'Crucio (Cruciatus or Torture Curse)'

'Imperio (The Total Control Curse)'

As he finished writing the three curses down, one of the students set the list on the table a nervous looking boy. Taking it he glanced over the names once before setting the list beside the journal, picking it up he looked to the students.

"Professor Moody, or Crouch Jr as it was later found out was your teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts. In his first lesson about the three unforgivable curses, he kept a journal about all your reactions." Some of the students looked nervous, judging from this response Gabriel figured none of them liked the idea of reopening old wounds.

"The Headmaster has asked me to go over what had happened and to help you all accept it. You see in Magical Madness, the three unforgivable curses are part of its history. You see while some might accept these curses and even use them. Voldemort at the top of this list of course. "Almost all the students flinched at his name, expect for Luna and Harry who just listen closely.

"His favorite, the killing curse as the name suggests instantly kill now in Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. You just learn how to defend yourself against this, which there is none. But Magical Madness this spell is studied closely as to how it kills, some scholars will say a heart attack. Some say it just chokes the life out of its victims, in my educational guess I say it scares it victims to death. As victims of this spell generally look terrified when they are hit by it." Leaning on the desk he watched as some students reactions some surprised, some taking notes, one student.. Mr. Potter looked like he was deeply in thought hearing this news, Luna took a few notes. Granger was the first to raise her hand though, Gabriel pointed at her allowing her to ask.

"Professor, how does this discussion justify the spell?" She asked, Gabriel sat down on the desk and thought about his answer for a moment.

"Well Miss. Granger unfortunately I never said the spell was justified by this. I simply said that we have no choice but to accept that such a spell exists. And that you need to learn about it, will I be displaying what these spells do. No I won't Crouch already showed you this, I don't need to scar you kids again." He said, Granger look a little deflated by his answer. Continue his lesson he drew his wand and flicked it at the chalk making it cross out the first spell.

"Now then, next is Crucio. The torture curse, also used normally by Death Eaters, Dark Wizard and by the Ministry of Magic." As he said this some students started to whisper, some glared at him, he could only guess their parents worked for the Ministry.

"Yes, you may not like to hear it kids. But the Ministry does use this spell to gain information from people, though they normally use Truth Serum as its more humane then tormenting someone. The spell was created in the early middle ages, right before the First Crusade. Captured soldier were tormented to death or I should say til they wanted to die or…" He grew quiet seeing the nervous boy from early looked very uneasy by this lesson, though Gabriel remembered this boy was Neville Longbottom. If memory served Gabriel correctly, Neville's parents were driven insane by this curse. Moving away from his desk, he walked to Neville and placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"I knew them a long time ago when I visited with my Father. They were good people, I'm sorry Longbottom." Gabriel said, Neville's eyes soften a bit as he relaxed a little to Gabriel's comforting words. Moving back to the desk at the front he continued his lesson.

"Or driven insane, not many know how the curse causes pain. Some say it's a burning feeling, some say the spell overloads the nerves that feel pain in the body." Neville raised his hand, Gabriel picked him.

"Has there ever…. I mean, what do you believe Professor?" Neville asked, though Gabriel knew that wasn't what he really wanted to ask. But he dismissed it, it wasn't an easy question to ask if Gabriel was thinking what Neville was.

"I do believe it overloads the pain receivers." He said, flicking his wand once the second spell was crossed off. He slid his wand behind his right ear casually.

"And lastly Imperio, the total control curse. This is the strangest of the three, while it takes control of you. If your will is strong you can resist it rather easily, which makes it somewhat… useless so to speak. To our knowledge this is the oldest spell out of the three, some date it back to the time of Julius Caeser. In fact it's widely believed that he was killed by his best friends and supporters while they were under the effects of this spell. Though this isn't 100% proven since after Imperio is used the victim has no memory or knowledge of it ever happening." Gabriel finished the final spell, he flicked his head a bit making his wand lift the chalk and cross off the final spell. He looked at his students some of them looked like they had questions of their own, so with smile he asked them.

"Any questions?" One of the students in the back, raised his hand. Glancing at his list of names, he nodded. "Yes Mr. Thomas?

"Professor, how does the unforgivable curses deal with Magical Madness?" He asked.

"A good question, you see it deals with Magical Madness because it's forbidden. Things that people wouldn't normally know, or get involved in falls under the category of this subject." Luna raised her hand this time, he pointed to her. "Yes Miss. Lovegood?"

"Do nargles fall under this subject?" She asked, a hint of excitement in her voice. Smiling Gabriel opened his mouth, but someone beat him to it.

"There's Loony for you, with her made up creatures" A boy with brown hair said, Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Seamus Finnegan, Luna looked back at Seamus.

"They are real, Professor Gabriel said he had one as a pet." She said in her dreamy tone, Seamus looked to the teacher.

"He must be hum-"

"Nargles do exist Mr. Finnegan, they are native mostly to the USA. They live in mostly in mistletoe, and are rather fond of stealing one sock. Why one I have no idea." He said, Seamus looked at him like he was crazy. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but he turned his attention back to Luna.

"And to answer your question Miss. Lovegood, yes nargles do fall under this subject because of their rare nature. You see nargles throughout Great Britain are extinct because of the wizarding world, human population and finally because mistletoe isn't really grow wild here. You see nargle only like nature grown mistletoe not magically grown, hence why you don't see them around." He said, some of the student looked at him like he was insane, though some of them including Luna looked at him like that makes sense.

"Any other questions?" He asked, one female student raised their hand her skin a nice caramel color. Glancing at his list quickly. "Miss…. Patil?"

"Professor, if such things like nargles exist what other creatures can be considered Magical Madness?" She asked, Gabriel flicked his head once making the wand lift the chalk once again.

"Well Miss. Patil, most creatures fall under the category of Magizoology. But some like Dementors, the chameleon ghoul, Peruvian Vipertooth dragon, fairies, Heliopath, and a few more are studied in this subject. In fact most of you have already seen one such creature with Professor Remus, with his Boggart." Gabriel said, as he flicked his head once more the chalk was set down on the table. He glanced at the clock seeing there was a few minutes left of class.

"Alright class, since it's the first day I've let you guys off easy with no homework. That and I forgot to make some." Some students laughed, though Hermione gave him a dirty look like he was nothing but a goof off.

"But before you go today I'd like to give some points away, 5 points to Ravenclaw for Miss. Lovegood's question, 10 to Gryffindor for their questions. Though, Mr. Finnigan because of your rude comment before. I'd like one paragraph about Chameleon Ghouls on my desk by the end of the day." He said, Seamus glared at him then to Luna since she's the one who got her in trouble. Though Luna just waved kindly to him not seeming to notice his distaste.

"That will be all class." He said clapping once, as he did the door flew open and the chair moved back in the way to keep it open. As the students began to put their things away one more hand was raised making Gabriel raise an eyebrow to the owner of said hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" He said, Harry stood up looking Gabriel in the eyes.

"Professor Gabriel, do you believe Voldemort has returned?" Harry asked, the whole classroom froze at his question. Their eyes on Gabriel who simply nodded once he then stood up getting off his desk in the front.

"There is all forms of magic in this world, some even the great Albus Dumbledore can't begin to understand. Old magic, new magic, magic that could tear apart our very world. Do I believe Voldemort could have returned using this magic, without a doubt. Do I believe he's back, yes. Was that all Mr. Potter?" Gabriel asked, Harry smiled a little and nodded once to his professor. Most of the students left the classroom after this bit of news, some whispering distaste of the professor already on his methods, his craziness, and his belief Voldemort had returned. By the time the whispers were gone, only two student remained. Luna and Neville though Neville remained in his seat as Luna came up to Gabriel.

"A little nervous Professor but well done all the same" She said with her dreamy smile, Gabriel returned the smile he didn't think he had come off as nervous. Though if he was honest yeah he was pretty nervous about performing his first lesson.

"Why thank you Miss. Lovegood. Now hurry along to your next class, I'm going to grab some food." He said, Luna nodded once to them.

"Alright, besides I believe Neville needs to talk to you anyway." She said as she skipped out of the classroom, her dirty blonde hair bouncing along as she went. Laughing lightly he moved to Neville who finally looked up at him.

"Professor… can… can someone ever recover from insanity?" He asked, Gabriel could faintly see the glisten of tears in the corner of Neville's eyes. He could tell this wasn't easy question to ask, Gabriel looked up at the door seeing student running through the halls. He had to pick his answer to this question carefully, sighing he sat on the desk beside Neville's.

"The mind is a very fragile place Longbottom, more fragile than anyone wants to admit. Do I believe someone can recover yes…is it easy. No, it's not easy at all I'm afraid. With your parents, they suffered a lot so much that trying to face that terrible memory… it's maddening to even try and understand what they went through… Maybe someday they can heal, it's just a very long road…" He said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Neville got up from his desk shaking a bit as he rubbed his eyes to settle himself. Walking to the classroom door he paused a moment.

"Thank you Professor…for answering honestly." He said with a hint of true gratitude in his voice, leaving the room Gabriel sighed once. As he looked around the classroom, Lulu came out from the office connected to the classroom.

"There you are Lulu, want to grab something to eat?" He said pointing his thumb to door, Lulu ran to his side quickly and waddled beside him as they left the classroom to eat. As the classroom candles went out with a small snap of Gabriel's fingers he spotted someone across the courtyard that was outside the classroom. It was Luna along with one of the teachers, the fat pink shark…

"Miss. Lovegood, I demand that you tell me what happen in Professor Washington's class." Umbridge said in a demanding tone, though with the word demanding in a sentence that's a dead giveaway. Lulu was ready to charge out to protect Luna except Gabriel grabbed her tail feathers stopping her in her tracks. Lulu looked at him though he had one finger to his lips telling her to be quiet.

"Professor Gabriel, he doesn't like Washington said it makes him feel old." Luna said in her dreamy tone of voice almost like she hadn't heard Umbridge at all. The fat pink shark's face turned a bit red with anger as she grabbed Luna's arm, making Luna's eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"You'll be coming with me Miss. Lovegood" She said Gabriel with Lulu at heels stepped out from behind the pillar, clearing his throat lightly to announce himself. Umbridge released Luna's arm quickly looking to who was there, her face turned pale a bit as she saw Gabriel.

"Dolores, might I ask where you're taking Miss. Lovegood?" Gabriel asked, Umbridge glared at him a bit before her shark smile returned to her lips.

"Oh I was just going to give Miss. Lovegood a private tutoring session for the OWLs." Umbridge lied, Gabriel smiled back at her with the same carefree smile he normally gave to people.

"My my how kind of you, though unfortunately Miss. Lovegood had asked me to teach her about Nargles after my first class." He lied, though he could of have sworn Luna's eyes lit up a bit as her dreamy smile once again pulled at her lips. Without even waiting for Umbridge to say anything in return she skipped to Gabriel's side, taking his hand she led him away from Umbridge who just glared at the back of his head. Lulu quickly waddled after the two, but stopped once turning to Umbridge she honked once making Umbridge jump a bit at the strange birds call. She then continued after the pair.

"Umm Miss. Lovegood?" He said once they were out of sight of Umbridge, Luna stopped and looked at him with those dreamy greyish blue eyes. Her soft hand still holding his, he was a professor her touching his hand the way she was. It was wrong, yet he felt strangely comfortable with it. A comfort he hadn't felt in a very long time, not since…

"Yes Professor?" She asked cutting off his train of thought, Gabriel shook his head smiling his carefree smile to match her own.

"About Nargles…"


	5. Chapter 5: Moon on the Water

Note from the Writer: _Hey everyone, hope you are all loving this story so far. I'm stuck on chapter 6 at the moment, writers block fun fun. But anyway, leave a review, follow all that fun jazz. Enjoy ~Aud10-Writer~_

Two Loons are better than One

Chapter 5: Moon on the Water

A young professor sat on the soft earth of the forest floor, flipping through the pages of the newest 'Quibbler'. The cover had giant black question mark on the front of it, the titled labeled "Ministry hiding the truth!", the professor was about 3 pages into the magazine. He didn't wear his normal robes today since class was over, he had on a red flannel button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. Grey stone washed jeans with his normal tan work boots one he peaked over his edition of the 'Quibbler' to look at his young student.

Her attire was a peach pair of pants that stopped just a little below her knees, a peach long sleeve blouse with a purple short sleeve cardigan button up top. Though only the top button was closed up, she was standing in the small clearing staring up at the sky with her pale bare feet in the soft dirt.

"You sure you don't want me to find your shoes?" Gabriel asked her, she smiled at him with her dreamy look shaking her head.

"No it's quite alright, the Nargles will return them sooner or later." She said, Gabriel rolled his eyes at her before lifting his pants leg abit revealing a wand holster attached to his boot. Taking his wand out he pointed it at her, mumbling inaudible words. As he lowered his wand her smile grew a little wider, she had a small glow to her.

"A warming spell?" She said, he nodded once sliding his wand back into its original place. Bring his eyes back to his magazine he casually licked his fingertips to turn that page.

"Yes, can't have my student catching a cold. And Nargles steal socks not shoes Luna." He said, Luna's cheeks turned a very light shade of pink at Gabriel concern it was rare someone besides her father caring about her. And he calling her by his first name didn't help keep the blush away from her pale cheeks.

"Thank you…Gabriel" She said, he simply nodded once to her words continuing to read. It had been a month since the two had met, Gabriel was getting used to teaching his classes. Luna would often chat with him at almost all his free periods, often about many subjects 'The Quibbler', classes, magical strange creatures, and thought Gabriel wouldn't admit it out loud Luna was easily his favorite student. He felt comfortable around Luna she had a strange aura around her, an aura that made him feel at peace.

"Aren't they pretty?" Luna said catching Gabriel's attention once more, he looked up to see a medium sized black horse with wings. It looked almost like a reptile with its furless body, skin that was tight to the body showing ribs, spine, joints and skull off. It had a large beak and pure white eyes almost the same as his silvery eyes.

"Well I wouldn't say pretty, but they are interesting creatures. After all they are said to be an omen of death." He admitted, though he didn't believe a bit of that nonsense. Thestrals as they are called, black horses of death and bad will. Though this was only believed because of the fact you could only see them if you have seen death and have accepted it. Death such a sad strange thing Gabriel thought. Though his thoughts soon stopped as someone came up the path leading to the two of them.

"Well well, Harry Potter." Gabriel said, Luna didn't bother looking in Harry's direction almost as if she knew he was coming. Luna had that strange ability, even Gabriel couldn't sneak up on her it was often her who surprised him. As Harry came up the path he seemed to only notice Luna, Gabriel once again returned to his magazine hoping to finally read about the cover up stories the Ministry was cooking up.

"Hello Harry Potter" Luna greeted still not looking at him, her eyes on the large winged horses. Harry wore his normal school robes, he moved to her side looking down at her bare pale feet.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, Luna's soft smile formed on her lips as she looked at him finally.

"Not anymore" She said with a hint of happiness in her normal dreamy tone, she looked at her toes as they moved in the dirt.

"Most of my shoes have mystery disappeared" She lend a little closer to Harry whispering. "I believe Nargles are involved." She hoped Gabriel wouldn't hear her, though he looked up at her over his magazine.

"They steal socks not shoes Luna!" He said, Harry jumped back a bit now just noticing Gabriel.

"Oh professor! I didn't see you there." He said sounding a little embarrassed, Gabriel waved once to him before returning his attention to the news. Harry looked at the strange winged creatures once again, he kept his eyes on them asking Gabriel. "Professor what are they?"

"Luna knows just as much as I do." He stated not bothering to look up as he read, Luna smiled at him before looking to Harry. In a teasing tone she darkened her voice a bit to try and copy Gabriel's.

"Well Mr. Potter, they are called Thestrals. They can only be seen by those who have seen death." She held back at a laugh as Gabriel looked up glaring at the back of her dirty blonde silvery hair. Shaking his head Harry laughed a little before looking at Luna.

"So if they can only be seen by those who have seen death, does that mean you have known someone who has died?" He asked, Luna nodded lightly returning to her dreamy tone. The two of them walked towards the thestrals.

"My mom, she was quite the witch. She liked to experiment, though one day one of her experiments ended horribly. I was nine at the time." She said, her tone never changed almost like she had told this hundreds of times before.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, Luna smiled softly before looking at a small baby thestral.

"Yes it's quite sad." She said, she reached into her pocket she took out an apple tossing it softly to the baby. It sniffed it twice before knocked it away, smiling she took out a piece of meat this time tossing it.

"People think they are scary because they are…." The baby quickly scooped up the meat eating it quickly, Harry smiled finishing her sentence.

"Different" He said, Luna nodded once smiling at him.

"You know, me and dad believe you. That you know who has return and that you fought him. And that the Ministry is against you and Dumbledore." Gabriel threw his magazine aside, huffing once.

"Spoiler alert much?" He said in a huff, Luna giggled lightly at him Harry laughed as well. He felt strangely comfortable around the two of them like they both had an easy going carefree air to them both.

"Well, seems like you two are the only ones on my side." He said, Gabriel leaned back against the tree a bit more sliding his legs forward to get more comfy.

"I wouldn't say that Potter, I'm sure there are others. They just fear the same the same thing as Fudge Pops does." He said, Harry looked at him confused "Fudge Pops?" weird name.

"He's right you know, I think that's what you know who wants. For you to feel alone, cut off. If I was you know who I'd want you to be alone because then, you are not as dangerous." She stated, Harry looked at Luna now. Strange what she said made a lot of sense, he'd need his friends and allies now more than ever.

"She's right you know, friends will always have your back because they trust you." Gabriel said with his eyes closed, Harry nodded to him once even though he couldn't see it.

"You're both right, and right now I'm just pushing them away…" Harry admitted sounding a little ashamed of himself, Gabriel peeked at Harry for a moment before his silver eye gazed down at his left hand. Opening both eyes, his expression turned a bit serious for a moment before Harry noticed his gaze. Harry turned away.

"I'm going to go talk to them." He said quickly walking back down the path not even waiting for anyone to say anything more. Gabriel watched him go along with Luna who walked to Gabriel's side and sat down beside him.

"Did you see his hand?" Gabriel asked her, she leaned back against the tree shaking her head lightly.

"No did he get a tattoo?" She asked, he rolled his eyes and laid back against the tree with her. His eyes watching Harry as he finally disappeared in the distance. Luna leaned a little against him, which he just let her as he closed his eyes finally.

"Gabriel can I ask you something?" He smirked lightly. "You just did." She elbowed him softly in the side making him laugh. "Pay back for making fun of me earlier." She rolled her eyes a bit before closing them.

"Can we stay here til after curfew? There's supposed to be a full moon tonight and the moon lilies on the Black Lake will bloom." Gabriel opened one eye looking at her, her face looked so at peace with the world. For some reason he couldn't say no to her, closing his eye he nodded once.

"Thank you…" She said before her face soften even more as she fell asleep leaning against him…

"Sleep well Luna…"

…

…..

As the moon finally rose in the sky, Gabriel opened his eyes finally his eyes already used to the darkness. He could see the thestrals curled up in small groups the babies beside their mothers breathing softly. Someone else was breathing softly though this breathing was right on his chest, he looked down to see soft dirty blonde hair covering a pale girl's lovely face.

"Lovely?.." He thought, why did he think Luna's features were lovely. He shook his head rapidly to push the thought away, glancing down he saw her small cute nose, her small ears with turnips hanging from them, her pale cheeks that looked warm despite the cold air. His spell was still keeping her warm, he could feel it through his shirt. She nuzzled into his chest a bit more, sighing contently. He looked to her lips, they were parted a bit as she breathed in an out. Her peach soft li-

 **SMACK**

"Ow…" He said under his breath, he rubbed his cheek lightly where he hit himself. Inhaling deeply he exhaled trying to settle himself, why was he thinking that way about his own student? It bugged him, he never thought that way about any girl he ever met. Sure he dated once or twice but it never lasted longer than a month because they break it off when he didn't show much interest in them. He sighed lightly and rested his hand on her head without thinking and gently stroked her soft long hair.

"Hmm….wait…" He retracted his hand quickly placing it on her shoulder shaking her a few times.

"Luna… wake up, it's dark now." He said, her eyelids tighten up for a moment before they fluttered up revealing her gray blue irises. She tilted her head up a bit to look at his face, her soft dreamy smile pulled at her lips. He couldn't help but notice how close her face was to his since he was looking down at her. He only had to move his head a few inches closer and they would…

"Good evening Gabriel." Her dreamy voice said almost in a musical tone, her voice distracted him from his train of thought. He smiled lightly, thankful those thoughts were gone.

"Evening Miss. Luna Lovegood." He said with a playful tone as he tried to pretend everything was normal. Luna's smile remained as she looked deeply into his silver eyes, they reminded her of the moon at its brightest. She was drawn to them, drawn to the voice that own them. The voice was kind, soft, and maybe even almost caring like everything he said was to look out for people. She couldn't help but admire that, she thought. She finally pushed herself up, looking at her bare feet.

"I wish I had my shoes, at least then I wouldn't have to watch where I'm walking." She said, wiggling her small toes she giggled feeling the earth between them they tickled a bit.

"Told you we should have looked for them." He said, his eyes looking at her small feet as well. She was small everywhere he noted, most likely the smallest Ravenclaw of her year. Maybe even smaller than those a year under her, sighing he rubbed his short hair though by now it was an inch longer. He didn't even bother getting it cut, too much of a hassle. Standing up fully, he stretched a bit making a few bones crack from lack of movement for so long.

"Well come on then." He said, crouching down he opened his arms a bit. Luna stared for a moment at his strange position til her smile formed once again. Wrapping her slender arms around his neck, pressing her chest to his back she got comfy as he slid his arms under her legs and stood up.

"Well Madam Lovegood shall we?" He said putting on a terrible British accent as she nodded once, he began to walk towards the direction of the Black Lake. Normally the forest was pitch black but the full moon lit up the floor in a soft glow almost guiding them to their goal.

"You have a very comfy back Professor" Luna's calming voice said making him smile lightly, he turned his head in her direction a bit since her head rested on his shoulder his eyes staying forward.

"Well I aim to please Madam Lovegood, your humble chauffeur driver is here to serve." He said in his horrible British accent, making her smile lightly as she rubbed her head into his light brown hair.

"Then Mr. Washington, I shall make myself more comfortable." She said closing her eyes, he flinched at her calling him by his last name. He smirked lightly before dropping down to one knee quickly, she gasped lightly as her eyes shoot open.

"Oh sorry Madam Lovegood, the chauffeur broke" He teased, she tightened her grip around his neck a bit making his cough.

"Oops I'm sorry" She said in her dreamy tone, though he could see through it.

"Mr. Washington please do be careful with your driving" She said, he flinched a bit at his name before walking once again.

"Maybe I should call you Luna Washington from now on." He said, there was a short pause before Gabriel felt her cheeks growing warmer. And he could of sworn he heard her mumble "Sounds nice", shaking his head.

"What was that?" He asked, her normal tone came back as one arm released his neck pointing ahead.

"There it is" She said in her dreamy tone, he looked forward seeing the Black Lake glowing softly in the light of the moon. As they got closer he set her down by the bank there was a small patch of dirt that she stood up.

"Thank you chauffeur." She said with a smile, he sat down beside her on the dirt staring out over the lake.

"Looks pretty" He said, staring at the ripples that formed. He could faintly make out small lily pads that were sunken under the water's surface. He strained his eyes to try and see them, he didn't know too much about plants. He sadly got a D in that class, enough to pass but not enough to be able to tell plants from one another.

"Those are the lilies we aren't late." She said kneel down beside the water's edge, her fingertips gently glided across the surface. Almost gentle enough to where she didn't even create any ripples, Gabriel raised an eyebrow. She was almost in tune with everything around her, the earth, sky, water, animals seem drawn to her. Even he was drawn to her, he felt that he had to be by her side. Whenever he parted from her, during classes, at night, or whenever she wandered off he felt different. Almost alone, he couldn't place his finger on it.

As his eyes turned to her, he could see that dream appearance in them. He often wondered what she saw, in the world, in people. Did she see only the good? Because bullies never got to her, never even phased her unless they threaten to hit her like when Umbridge grabbed her arm. Her eyes were full of panic for a moment, but as soon as he arrived they were filled with relief.

"Gabriel?" She said, he snapped out of his train of thought. She was smiling at him, he couldn't help but return it as she sat beside up.

"It will start soon" Her voice chimed, almost seeing excited. As she leaned against his shoulder he looked at the lilies under the surface of the calm waters. His curiosity peaked as he turned to look at Luna now.

"So what's so special about these flowers?" He said, Luna looked up at him smiling. "Moon Lilies or Lunar Lily is the flower of the moon, mum used to say that a young witch who fell in love with a wizard from a faraway land. Only the wizard didn't notice the young witch, he only saw a child. She tried many times to proclaim her love to him, only to be called a love sick fool. In her grief she tried to drown herself in the lake, in her last moments someone grabbed her pulling her out of the water. It was the wizard he yelled at her for her foolishness, calling her a child." She paused her story for a moment, taking in Gabriel's expression he looked interested in the story. Yet conflicted, closing her eyes she continued…

"As he cursed her, a lily pad broke the surface beside the two of them. At that moment the world grew silent as the moons light hit the lily pad it transformed into a flower bud. It then bloomed into a silver flower that glowed brightly, the glow showed off the true beauty of the witch. The wizard forgot all the anger he felt towards her actions, and they kissed in the glow of the flower…" Her story finished as her eyes fluttered open, he smiled lightly at her.

"So the flower is a love story?" He asked, she nodded lightly once. "My mother used to me that story when I was a little girl before bed, it always brought good dreams she said." Gabriel nodded once, it was a pleasant story about love and magic. As they looked to the lily pads one of them broke the surface, Luna pulled away quickly rushing to the water. Her eyes glowed a bit as she watched….

The lily pad popped sinking below the surface, but in its place there was a silver bud closed up tightly. As Luna reached out for it, it began to bloom brightly as what seemed like glowing dust flew out making the air sparkle around the flower. Gabriel moved to Luna's side slowly as he gazed at the slow blooming flower, as he got to her side her hand gently placed on top of his though he didn't notice as he gazed at the silvery flower. As the flower fully bloom it suddenly erupted it tiny rainbow like colors, his eyes widen at the lights.

It was almost like looking at the northern lights up north, his eyes turned to Luna was looking into his silvery eyes. Her eyes had changed from the normal greyish blue to the same silver color as his, her normal dirty blonde hair was bathed in the moonlight dying it in a platinum color. Her normal pale skin glowed beautifully in the light, she almost looked like a spirit for the moon.

"See wasn't this worth staying out past curfew?" She said in her dreamy voice, Gabriel smiled lightly before standing up. His hand slipped free from under hers as he looked out once more over the water.

"Yeah, it was worth it. Though Miss. Lovegood, it's time to head back" He pointed at the castle, it was well beyond curfew. As he looked up at the moon he began to read it… eleven o'clock at night it seemed, she must have slept on him longer then he thought. As he turned his back to Luna to look at the castle she jumped onto his back.

"Hey!?" He cried out, his hands quickly grasped her outer thighs to keep her from falling. Her arms snaked around his neck just like before, she smiled against him as she rested her head on his shoulder once again.

"Going to carry me back?" She said in a slightly teasing tone, he shook his head smiling as he began to walk up the hill to the castle.

"Ofcourse little Lunar Lily…"


	6. Chapter 6: Rise of Dumbledore's Army

**Writers Note:** _Hey everyone, sorry for being so late with the update. I had severe writers block, so here it is chapter 6. Also in this chapter the character I'm planning to pair with Hermione will be introduced. I hope you all like it, this is my longest chapter and hope its good. As usual leave a review I love your input.~Aud10~_

Two Loons are Better than One

Chapter 6: Rise of Dumbledore's Army

Things had changed drastically since that night with the Luna by the Black Lake, Minerva and Dolores had it out for each other outside the great hall. Til Dolores declared Minerva wasn't loyal to the Ministry of Magic, that instantly floored Minerva and she backed down. Since then Dolores has been on the warpath dropping in on class, trying to find reasons to get rid of teachers left and right. She had even come to Gabriel's class, trying to find reason to 'sacked' as Mr. Ronald Weasley would put it only to be chased out by a certain loon. Only Sybill had been 'sacked' so far, almost banished off the ground until Dumbledore came to the rescue putting Dolores in her place for a moment before she smugly said "For now"

"She's really trying to take over." Gabriel complained leaning back in his office chair, he set his feet on the desk sighing lightly as he looked at the floating candles above his head. They lit up his office nicely, showing his maple desk, a small stove for tea, bookshelves lined the walls full to the brim mostly American literature. Though there were several editions of the 'Quibbler' on the shelves, Luna had her dad send most of the editions that were released years ago. Though the way Luna made it sound, it seemed like her dad was curious to meet him in person. Not that he minded, he had met a few parents already explaining mostly the subject and what it teaches since it was a strange topic.

Gabriel's eyes casted to one door attached to left of him, his room was beyond that door nothing special, bed, dresser, more 'Quibbler', a few pictures though none of them moved since they weren't taken with a special kind of camera. Gabriel's eyes once again moved this time to the door right in front of his desk he could faintly hear fat footsteps. They stopped as he could see a shadow coming from under the door as they were about to knock he said…

"Come in" The shadow paused for a moment before the door opened up revealing a fat pink shark… though he should stop calling her that. Luna kept scolding him about it, taking his feet off the desk he waved his arm for her to sit down. Though Umbridge nervously looked around the room a few times not seeing a certain loon.

"She's delivering a message for me to family back home." Gabriel said, nodding once Umbridge took the seat he offered. Clearing her throat with that annoying cough she did, she spoke.

"Good afternoon Gabriel, it has come to my attention that a certain student and you have become rather 'close' as of late." Umbridge said taking out a small file from the inside of her pink vest, offering it to him he took it. Opening the file he was slightly surprised to see a picture of a certain dirty blonde on his back, she had that classic dreamy smile on her face as they were in front of the Ravenclaw raven. Answering the riddle, this was the same night he had carried her from the Black Lake to the common room. Not that it was hard given her small figure and light weight, Gabriel didn't notice anyone else in the hallway when he carried her in given the late time.

"And?" Gabriel said offering it back to Umbridge, she took it keeping her shark smile on her face. "And I'd like to know what your relationship with Miss. Lovegood is." Umbridge said in her demanding tone, which already was getting on his nerves. He leaned back in his office chair thinking for a moment before waving his arm, as he did the stove ignited beginning to heat the tea kettle that sat on the burner.

"Tea?" He offered, Umbridge nodded once. Flinching two fingers two tea cups began to float from the bookshelf to the stove, as they settled on the small table attached to the stove he moved his hand up a bit making two tea bags float from there container to drop into the cups. Now there was only waiting for the kettle to boil, but he returned his attention to the shark.

"My relationship with Miss. Lovegood is strictly professional." He said, there wasn't any sign of lies in his words. Atleast not that Umbridge could see as Gabriel kept a very calm appearance, but she doubted his words from what others in her spy group told her.

"Then why a few weeks ago were you spotted with her outside school grounds by the Black Lake?" She asked, Gabriel raised an eyebrow not sure if she was bluffing or not, though her words seemed too accurate to be a bluff.

"We were flower watching" He said, Umbridge laughed once. "At night?" he nodded once. "Yes we were looking at the Lunar Lily, it's a lily pad that blooms into a flower only on nights where the moon is full. Miss. Lovegood asked me to accompany her because it would only bloom after curfew, and she didn't wish to get in trouble." He truthfully briefed, her expression turned serious though.

"Then why were you carrying her?" He sighed lightly, his attention back on the kettle as it steam began to shoot out whistling. Snapping the heat turned off slowly making the steam die down, waving his hand the kettle rose and poured hot water into both cups. Once full he pushed the air in the direction of the kettle making it set back down softly, flicking his hand toward them the cups floated over to them. One placed in front of him on the desk, the other to Dolores waiting hands.

"Because she lost her shoes, she's a bit of a clumsy" He lied about the last part, but reached for his cup. Taking it in his hand he blew softly to try and cool it off, taking a small sip he looked at her from over the cup.

"Wouldn't want parents to know their kid got sick and a teacher could have prevented it… Last thing I'm sure you'd want is the Daily Prophet snooping around. Might discover some bad…cuts." He said, sipping his tea once more he saw Dolores face go pale. She knew what he ment, about her detention sessions.

"Or about the 'delicious' tea you serve to special students." He closed his eyes lightly, he could hear the tea in her cup splashing around.

"How dare you threaten me!" She cried out, as she stood up quickly she threw the tea cup on the floor shattering it. He opened his eyes raising an eyebrow.

"Threaten you Dolores? I'm not threatening." He said, setting his own tea cup on the desk he stood up standing a good foot above her. "I'm promising. There's a difference." He calmly stated, his eyes then moved past Dolores to the doorway.

"Miss. Lovegood, can we help you?" He said, Dolores whipped around to look at Luna who was peeking out from behind the corner her dirty blonde hair in a pony tail that looked a lot like a bunny's puffy tail. She smiled at them both before speaking.

"Sorry to interrupt professors, but I need to speak to Professor Gabriel about the homework assignment." Luna said with her dreamy smile, Dolores glared at her before she gently pulled at her shirt down lightly to compose herself.

"Gabriel." She said with that shark smile, before taking her leave. Walking past Luna she gave her a dirty glare before leaving Gabriel's office and classroom, Luna smiled at Gabriel before she closed his office door and sat in the chair Dolores was in not too long ago.

"Saved by the moon, tea?" Gabriel offered, Luna nodded before drawing her wand. Pointing it down at the shattered tea cup, with a small flick of her wrist she mumbled.

"Calicem reparo" Her tone almost sounded musical as her magic began to mend the cup, the pieces reforming back into one solid tea cup. Sliding her wand behind her left ear she picked the cup up and held it out for him. He picked up the tea pot tilting it so the water could flow into the newly fixed cup, he set the pot back on the stove. He took one of the tea bag and flicked it over to her cup where it gently landed in the cup sinking to the bottom.

"Showing off?" Luna said with a teasing smile, Gabriel smirked lightly. "Why did I impress?" He said before sitting in his chair, she nodded once before softly blowing the steam away. Gabriel picked his own cup up taking a sip, it was slightly cooler than before. Damn pink shark, ruined his tea he thought forgetting he could just warm it up with a simple snap. Luna looked at him from over her tea cup, setting it down she folded her hands on her lap.

"Gabriel, something is bugging you." She said, her dreamy tone gone replaced with an almost sad, worried tone. He peered at her with one of his silver eyes the other closed, it sent a shiver through Luna's spine for the first time those eyes frightened her. Gabriel opened the other eye almost sensing her distress, sighing he set his cup on the desk.

"Sorry… Umbridge, came here. Someone brought her a photo of us together, the night we saw the Lunar Lilies. She was looking for reason to sack me." As the last eight words left his lips Luna's eyes widen in panic, it startled him. She looked scared, terrified, like hearing this news was the worst thing she ever heard in her life.

"L-Luna?" Gabriel stuttered, she quickly stood up grabbing her school bag. Looking around in a panic she quickly made for the door, only for it locked up tightly drawing her wand she pointed it at the door.

"A-Alohom-mora!" She cried out, nothing happened she couldn't focus on her spell. Gabriel stood up from his desk, she kept trying to scream out "Alohomora" only her own wand wouldn't listen to her words. She was trying to escape, but who was she trying to escape? Him? He walked around the desk and reached out for her pale hand gently grasping it, her grasp on her wand only tighten as she tried to pull away.

"Luna what's wrong with you?" He asked, she pulled away only harder trying to desperately escape his grasp only he wasn't holding her wrist that tightly. "Let's go!" She screamed out, he released her wrist as he did the sudden release caused her to send her wand sliding across the floor. Dropping her bag she dove for it, Gabriel quickly wrapped his arms around her small waist lifting her off the floor. She kicked her legs trying to slip free from him only she had nothing to gain her balance on since she was so short.

"Luna what the hell is wrong!?" He screamed out, she reached up to grab Gabriel's longer hair pulling it hard. Crying out in pain he released her, letting go of his hair she grasped her wand pointing it at his chest. Her small chest raised and fell as she tried to regain her composure, Gabriel ran his hand through his hair trying to push the pain away. His eyes locked on her grey blue eyes, fear was swimming in those grey pools of hers. He could see she was terrified but of what he couldn't be sure, slowly moving toward her he raised his hands in defense.

"Easy Luna… relax I'm not going to hurt you…" He said in a soft tone, her hand was shaking violently as he came closer. Taking a step back she tripped on her school bag landing hard on her butt, crying out in pain Gabriel rushed to her side.

"Luna what is wrong wit-" His word were cut short are her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her face buried into his chest. He could faintly make out sobbing as she held him close, putting one arm around her in comfort he looked down at her dirty blonde hair. His other hand gently stroked her hair.

"I c-can't lose you too!" She shouted into his chest, muffled into the fabric of his robes. His silver eyes soften for a moment before he looked out the window, lose him too?

"Dad can h-hardly look at me…" She said, his eyes casted down to her once more. She began to hiccup a bit. "He can hardly look at you?" He asked in a hushed tone a bit, a small jump came from her body. A hiccup, she nodded softly once.

"He…'hic' says I l-look too much like mum.." She said, still keeping her face buried in his chest. "He l-loves me 'hic' but he see's mum. Not me.." Gabriel gently pushed Luna back a bit, her eyes were full of tears. It looked like the lake surface the night the flowers bloomed, smiling he laughed lightly. Luna's tear filled eyes looked confused at his laughter, after a few moments he calmed himself.

"You know what I see? I see a girl who's stronger than any witch or wizard in the world. A girl who's not anyone but herself, skilled, free, and above all beautiful.." His thumb gently rubbed under her eye whipping the tears away, Luna's eyes casted up at him a soft blush forming on her cheeks.

"Y-You 'hic' think I'm b-beautiful?" Luna asked, her face deepened in color as she said the word beautiful back to him. No one had ever called her beautiful outside of her family. It caused her heart to flutter a bit as he nodded, releasing one arm from around his neck she rubbed her other eye trying to clear it. It was foggy from her tears, her hand slowly lowered to her chest between her breast her heart was thumping like a drum she could feel it through the fabric.

"Why is it beating so hard?" Luna thought, her heart never felt this way. Her dad complimenting her just made her nod, or even when her mother was still alive she'd only smile at her mother. Maybe she should ask Ginny at the gathering she was invited to… wait. She totally forgot, Luna's eyes once again looked up at Gabriel's he had a soft smile, his silver moon eyes looked gentle, kind. THUMP. Her grasp on her chest tighten a bit, her dreamy smile pulled at her lips.

"Gabriel… can you meet me at the Hog's Head Inn this Saturday?" Luna asked, Gabriel thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"I don't have any plans, so sure. But why if I may ask?" Luna stood up grabbing her wand and her school bag. Walking to the door she looked at him with that smile.

"You'll see." She said before pointing her wand at the door and whispering her spell low enough to where he couldn't hear it. But it clicked open sliding her wand behind her ear she left a confused teacher scratching his head.

"The hell?"

…

…..

….

A called crisp December morning, only four days had passed since Luna and Gabriel had duked it out in his office. Though thankfully no one was hurt in their little scuffle, Gabriel sighed lightly as he pulled his zip up dark blue hood up a bit it had a large red stripe going across the chest. On the shoulder a small patch of a wave and the name 'Quiksilver' circling around it, he wore his normal blue jeans and tan boots. It was a bit chilly as he saw his breath but the hooded sweater kept him warm enough to where he didn't feel the need to cast a spell. He sighed lightly as he walked along the path to the Hog's Head, though he was a little curious as to why Luna asked him to come here of all places.

"Must be important if she asked me to come." He said to himself as he reached the top of a small hill, looking down he could see the broken sign that hung on one chain reading 'Hog's Head Inn'. He looked the lonely building over it did not look up to building codes, one tall tower that was maybe only as big as his office stood almost imposing. And it looked bent part way, though this was a magical area so he was sure it was safe… At least he prayed it was, as his eyes casted down he saw three of his student entering the inn. A dark brown messy haired girl, a bright orange almost bowl cut hair style boy, and finally a messy black haired boy with glasses.

"Granger, Weasley and Potter?" Gabriel mumbled to himself, why were they here? Did whatever Luna asked him to come out here for have to deal with them? And why did they seem like they didn't want to be seen? All these questions ran through his head, from what he's learned Potter was on Umbridge's number one hit list course with how things were going the Ministry, Umbridge, half the wizarding world, heck even Filch was believing Potter was a liar. Though Gabriel believed that was mostly because of Umbridge and Filch's strange desire to impress the pink sh… Umbridge.

"Hello Professor." Gabriel's thoughts were cut off by a female voice behind him, he turned around to see a girl with bright red hair almost like Weasley's though he could instantly tell they were relate hair and eye colored matched. She had on an olive drab winter jacket, with the hood down. Red and orange colored skinny jeans, olive drab boots to match the coat, her bright red hair down a little past the middle of her back. She had freckles on her cheeks and nose, a rather pleasant smile.

"Oh hello, Ronald's sister right?" Gabriel asked, the girl nodded lightly introducing herself as 'Ginevra Weasley' which he returned the greeting with his own giving her his full name and what he prefers to be called. A second figure which he just noticed was standing behind Ginny, she wore a dulled purple winter jacket that was opened in the front showing a dark blue sweater with a light blue scarf, matching hat. A pair of peach colored pants, and dark blue boots, her hair a pale blonde and greyish blue eyes.

"Miss. Lovegood." Gabriel formally said with his soft smile, Luna looked away as she blushed lightly. Gabriel blinked a few times a bit surprised Luna didn't say anything to him, she didn't even smile.

"Luna?" Ginny said looking a little concerned for her friend, Luna looked at Ginny for a second before raising a hand to cover Ginny's ear as she whispered into it. Gabriel tilted his head in their direction trying to make out the words, though it was bits and pieces.

"I…Later…..Please?" Was all he could make out, Ginny looked at Gabriel for a moment then to her friend nodding once.

"Alright, but we should head in." Ginny said, she led the way as Luna following in her steps like a shadow. She didn't look at Gabriel at all, scratching his head lightly in confusion but he followed them in as more students began to arrive. Some of them looked nervously at him, which only added to his confusion even more but he entered with his students greeting an elder man which looked almost like Dumbledore.

"This day is getting weirder and weirder" He mumbled to himself, as he entered the largest room in the back he looked to see several students chatting with each other. Potter, and company chatting as well. Harry looked in their direction seeing the Professor he turned pale only for Hermione to grab his shoulder.

"It's alright Harry, Luna asked me if it was okay for him to come." Harry looked at her then to Luna who nodded, well if the two trusted the teacher he should too more so since Gabriel was the first teacher to support him in his claims of Voldemort's return. And maybe having a teacher help out would be easier going for what they were about to do.

"Alright, Professor please take a seat with everyone else." Gabriel nodded lightly before sitting beside two young men with bright red hair. He knew these two very well, Fred and George Weasley. Number one and two on Hogwarts most wanted list, well the list that Filch made up. The two looked at him in unison, then to each other one of them then looked to him though he wasn't sure which was which.

"Excuse me Professor, what are you doing here?" One of the twins asked, Gabriel simply shrugged before answering. "I have no idea Mr. Weasley" He said playing it safe with which one he was answering, the two shrugged already sensing his confusion.

"Fred" One of them answered the one furthest from Gabriel, he extended his hand which Gabriel shook. "George" The other said shaking his hand as well, they then looked to eachother shaking their hands one.

"Fred, George" They said in unison, introducing themselves to well… themselves. Gabriel choked back a laugh, he could feel he'd already like these two.

"Well then Mr. Fred George" He returned their joke with his own. "I'm Gabriel, or Gab." The two smirked at him in unison, they could tell Gabriel had a sense of humor strange for a professor. But they began to talk back and forth as the rest of the students showed up, as the last one showed up which Gabriel noted it was Miss. Cho Chang. From what he heard from Luna, and a bit from some Professors Cho dated Cedric Diggory the young man who was Voldemort's first victim of his full return. Though he a bit confused on how to feel for Cho, he pitied her for losing Cedric but also didn't because she did try to bully Luna whenever she got the chance. Sighing he pushed his pity aside as Hermione cleared her throat.

"Hello… umm everyone. You all know why we're here" She started, Gabriel raised his hand. She looked at him a bit startled, he stood up putting his hands together before pressing them to his chest.

"Miss. Granger, Miss. Granger I'm totally lost as to why I'm here!" He cried out sounding like a little kid, Hermione glared at him, the twins beside him covered their mouths to laugh into their hands earning a glare from her as well. Ron coughed lightly, Harry couldn't help but smile, Ginny rolled her eyes, though Gabriel peeked at Luna she was hiding in her scarf a bit but he could tell she was smiling. Hermione coughed hard to try and get everyone to settle down.

"Well Professor, if you'd sit down I'll tell you." She said in a huff, Gabriel back up and sat down on the bench saying "Yes ma'am" Hermione glared and was about to tell him off before Harry cleared his throat, rolling her eyes she continued.

"Anyway, we need a teacher. A proper teacher, one who's fought against dark magic before." Gabriel tensed up at her words before his eyes shot to Harry who was looking down. His eyes then moved to Luna, she was staring at him now for the first time today. He was about to say something til he looked closely into Luna's eyes they seemed…pleading like she was begging him to stay… Sighing he leaned back against the table he was sitting at. Someone spoke up after Hermione finished…

"Why?" His eyes moved to someone he didn't notice, it was Anthony Goldstein his houses Perfect. Ron spoke up this time "Because you know who is back ya toss pot." Goldstein answered back.

"Says him." Hermione shot back "Dumbledore says", again… "Dumbledore says cause he says, the point is where's the proof", this time another student spoke up a young man with black curly hair. "Maybe if Potter told us more about how Diggory got killed." Gabriel looked to the boy, Diggory, Diggory, Diggory, that's all people seemed to care about. How he died, it was a broken record. Moving his eyes to Harry, he looked like he was furious not that he could blame Harry. That's all people ask about, as Harry looked ready to punch someone Gabriel stood up making everyone silent.

"Why do you all care how Diggory got killed? What do you want to hear? Voldemort smacked him around? Threw him through a wall? Why does it matter how he got killed? He's dead, leave him to rest in peace." Gabriel stated, some of the students looked ashamed, some looked annoyed, Cho looked scared, hurt a whole mix of emotions. Luna looked a little proud of his words, as Gabriel turned his back on the group looking at the three at the head of them.

"This is why you wanted me on didn't you Granger? You wanted a teacher who can quiet others down if needed or someone who could keep them in check." Hermione looked down a little ashamed that he saw through her so easily, but she nodded.

"Yes Professor…" He sighed lightly rubbing his hair in annoyance, but he looked to Harry. "Sign me on Potter, they need to be taught." Turning back to them he nodded once to the students.

"He's back whether you want to accept it or not, Voldemort has returned. Diggory was killed by the killing curse, there was no other sign of damage at least not enough to wear it could kill even a child. Umbridge doesn't want you to know the truth neither does Fudge, why? Because they are scared." He said with a bit of annoyance.

"You're all scared I understand that, but closing your eyes and pretending that Diggory didn't get murdered by Voldemort is almost the same as killing him yourself." He bluntly said, some of them flinch at his words. Cho looked ready to cry, Gabriel moved back to his seat and sat down. Harry stood up this time he looked impressed by Gabriel's words and support.

"You all… don't know what it's like to watch someone die right in front of you. Or what it's like to be seconds away from dying, in school if you mess up. You can try again later but out there a mistake can cost you your life." Harry said, they all started looking at each other. They were taking his words seriously now, Gabriel's words earlier helped enforce what Harry said as well. Harry sat down seeming a little tired, Hermione's turn to speak as she nodded.

"Your right Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help, because if we want to stand a chance against…V-Voldemort. We need to be trained." She said gently grasping Harry's hand to comfort him, it was silent for a moment before someone spoke up.

"He's really back isn't he?..." Someone asked, Harry nodded once. Ginny stood up after a minute and walked to the front with a weak smile, soon everyone else followed suit as Hermione released Harry's hand as she reached into her bag to take out a sheet of paper. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the paper, he sensed a strange feeling from the paper… it was enchanted. With what, Gabriel wasn't sure she put the paper on the table beside her. It had three signatures on it, 'Hermione Granger', 'Harry Potter', and Ronald Weasley'. Now it had four 'Ginevra Weasley'….'Dean Thomas'… and the list grew and grew, Fred and George got up to sign the list as well.

"So Hermione…this why you woke me up from my nap?" A young Hufflepuff said with a smirk, Hermione rolled her eyes at him but smiled at him. The young man signed his name, but instead he leaned against the wall beside Hermione and began chatting with her like they were old friends. Gabriel tilted his head at the boy, he wasn't sure he ever saw him before…. Blonde hair that was combed back in a failed attempt to look neat, his eyes a soft green like he just woke up from a nap. He dressed casual a tan vest with a long sleeve hooded sweater on underneath, a Hufflepuff yellow scarf around his neck. Simple blue jeans with converse shoes on…

"Hey Fred…whose that talking to Granger?" Gabriel asked, Fred who was in line looked ahead trying to see before turning to Gabriel. "Oh that's Piers Hale, he's the Beater for Hufflepuff's Quidditch team. Pretty good actually, can give me and George a run for our money." Gabriel nodded a few times as he listened, that explains why he never saw him much. Hufflepuff hasn't played a game yet this year, shrugging lightly he leaned back.

"Mind if I sit?" Someone asked, Gabriel looked straight ahead. "Ofcourse Miss. Chang." He said, Cho sat beside him her hands on her lap. She stared down at them for a moment before speaking again.

"Thank you… for standing up for Cedric… and Harry." She said in a timid tone, though the last part of her sentence almost seemed… Forced like she was trying to convince herself more than him. He nodded once, she quickly got up and walked out of the room with several other students who were leaving. Guess this was just a sign up period he thought, soon only Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and himself were left in room. Though as he got up to go to Luna's side Ginny was cutting him off at the pass leaving with Luna, rubbing his head and sighed lightly…

"Did I do something?..."

…

…..

….

The two female students quickly left the Hog's Head and wandered their way to the Three Broom Sticks for some Butterbeer. The whole way Ginny was trying to get Luna to talk, but she left her eyes on the snowy ground til they reached the local pub. Luckily students were a loud inside today, Ginny took off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. Luna on the other hand just sat down, she stared at the table. Ginny frowned a little, Luna was normally weird but this was beyond weird even for her. As she opened her mouth one of the servers came over.

"What would you like?" She asked, Ginny just quickly answered "Butterbeer" As the server turned to Luna, Ginny instantly said "Same thing for her". The server looked to Ginny, then to Luna who meekly nodded once to confirm. "Two Butterbeers, got it" She said walking off, Ginny reached over the table to Luna squeezing her shoulder.

"Luna?" No response… "Lovegood"…Nothing… "Looney?" She said in a teasing tone, but nothing happened Luna continued to stare down at the table. Ginny released her shoulder thinking a bit, she could only guess that whatever was going on with her friend had to deal with Professor Gabriel. Since whenever he was around Luna would get jumpy, did he do something to her? Say something? Well only one way to find out, raising her hand she put on her most cheerful smile.

"Oh hello Professor Gabriel care to join us?" As soon as 'Gabriel' left her mouth Luna wiped around franticly looking for her professor, Ginny placed her hand on the table. "He's not here, I just figured it was the best way to snap you out of it." Ginny said, Luna turned to her friend with a small glare which was rare for her. She felt she should be more upset but she did ask Ginny to come here, and talk. And well not speaking doesn't really complete the other half of that part. Sighing Luna nodded once and began to take of her hat, scarf, and coat.

"So Luna what's wrong with you? Ever since we left Hogwarts this morning you've been acting off, I mean I love to talk about my day as much as the next girl. But you didn't react to anything I said." Luna was quiet before saying "Sorry" was all she could say, Ginny sighed lightly knowing full well Luna was feeling bad.

"It's okay, just tell me what's-" Ginny's words were cut off as the server returned with two Butterbeers, setting them down infront of them both. Ginny thanked her before turning back to Luna, she took a deep breath.

"GabrielsaidIwasbeautifulnow" Luna spat out all at once, Ginny quickly put one finger to Luna's lips silencing her. "Take it easy, too much too quick." Removing her finger, Luna took another deep breath…

"Sorry, a few days ago I went to see Gabriel. To invite him to the meeting, I knew he wouldn't mind given that he hates Umbridge. And well when I got to his office, I could hear the two of them talking…" Luna grabbed her Butterbeer, bringing it to her lips she took a small sip tasting the rich sweetness a smile pulled at her unsettled features. Ginny took a sip too waiting for her friend to settle down, looking into her glass Luna continued.

"She was angry at him.. trying to sack him for being close to me…And I well… panicked.." Luna grew quiet as she said her last words, Ginny sat up a bit. Luna normally was relaxed, happy, but panicking… she hadn't panicked since her mother died. Ginny reached over the table gently grasping her friends hand to comfort her.

"What happened after that?" She asked, Luna looked up as she did a small blush formed on her pale cheeks. "He said… I was beautiful and how he sees a very special girl. And since he said that.. I can't think straight I get confused when he's around and when he's not.. I feel lonely. I don't understand…" Ginny looked confused for a moment, a professor telling their student they're beautiful that disgusting though… Professor Gabriel was only five years older than Luna. So maybe it's not that bad, moving past that Luna was confused? Sure she was naturally confusing but that was her nature, her feeling confused is totally different. Blushing cheeks, confusion, loneliness, nervous.. that could only mean one thing…

"That's why I asked you to come here with me.. I don't understand what's wrong with me…" Luna said, her eyes welled up with tears as she began to get frustrated, removing her hand from Ginny's she wiped her eyes. Ginny smiled lightly, taking out a tissue she offered it to Luna. Taking it she blew her nose, Ginny then took a sip.

"It's not as frustrating as you think Luna, it's a simple answer." Ginny said with her smile growing, Luna looked at her wiping her eyes.

"You're in love."


	7. Chapter 7: Snow Covered Loon

**_Note from the Writer:_** _Hey everyone again sorry for the late update this beat my last chapter by a long shot. Some secrets about Gabriel is revealed, and some secrets about Piers are revealed as well. Also the first official fight in my story, I'm happy to see some reviews I honestly was worried when I released the last chapter and didn't get much reviews or even much follows. I was worried I over did it, but here it is Chapter 7. 8411 words and 14 pages on Microsoft Word long. Not counting this note from me. Enjoy! Review! Follow! Favorite! Cookies! Bye! ~Aud10~_

Two Loons are Better than One

Chapter 7: Snow Covered Loon

Only a week had passed since the first meeting of 'Dumbledore's Army', it had been decided by 'Professor' Potter, Granger, and Weasley. That they would be holding lessons in someplace called the "Room of Requirement" which Gabriel heard of it though he thought it was one of those crazy Hogwarts legends. Like Moaning Myrtle living in the girls bathroom, though to be fair that one was true. Or the rumor about the secret passage behind the one eyed witch… that one was true too…

"Okay maybe there are more to these rumors then it seems…" Gabriel mumbled as his head rested on the staff lunch table, he was the only one currently at the table since the rest of the teachers all left early to avoid Umbridge. Who was currently overseeing Filch pounding a large nail into the wall while standing on a tall ladder. Several students were gathered around the ladder looking up as he worked at putting up the new declaration from Umbridge. Forcing himself to his feet Gabriel moved around the table to the front entrance to see what the new law was, stepping through the entrance he looked up only to see Filch's hammer slip from his hand.

"Bloody hell!" Gabriel cried out as he dodged to the side, the hammer barely missed his head smashing into the stone floor. Easily cracking it, Gabriel looked up glaring at Filch who had a small smug look on his face.

"My apologies Professor" Filch said, matching his tone with his look. Umbridge coughed a small laugh, that smug laugh of hers. Drawing his wand Gabriel pointed it at the broken floor, clearing his throat.

"No problem Filch, here I'll fix the floor for you since you can't. Reparo." The cracks in the floor quickly vanished at the floor fixed itself, sliding his wand behind his right ear he snapped once sending the hammer flying into the air it softly landed on the top of the ladder with Filch.

"There you go, now then." Gabriel looked up to see Filch visually shaking in anger, with a smirk his eyes turned to the declaration reading it to himself. "All school organizations are henceforth **DISBANDED** any student in noncompliance **WILL BE EXPELLED** "…Disbanded? Expelled? His eyes moved to Umbridge who was smirking at him.

"You are willing to disband Dueling Club? Wizard Chess Club? Even Quidditch? For what your damn paranoia?" Gabriel said to Umbridge, whose smirk vanish and was replaced with a look of anger.

"Are you questioning the Ministry decision, Gabriel?" Umbridge said, the very same thing she said to Minerva only this time Gabriel wasn't stepping down. He instead took a step closer, some of the students started to gather around them.

"I'm not questioning the Ministry I'm question those who are in control of it. Fudge, and his lap dog." He said pointing a finger at Umbridge, who was now beginning to shake in anger at his clear disrespect. She reached out to smack him only for Gabriel to effortlessly catch her hand by the wrist.

"How dare you!" She cried out, Filch was quickly trying to climb down the ladder to come to his wannabe lovers aid. Gabriel snapped once with his free hand making the ladder trip out from under Filch who cried out as he fell. With another snap Filch froze three feet from the ground, Gabriel's eyes moved swiftly to Filch who was flailing his arms.

"Put me down!" He cried out, Gabriel ignored his pleas as some students pointed at him laughing. Gabriel pulled Umbridge in close to whisper in her ear, nothing could be heard over the students laughter but Umbridge's face turned snow white as her hand went limp. Releasing her hand it fell to her side, Gabriel walked away from them both and with one more snap a thud was heard hitting the ground making the laughter louder.

"Idiots…" Was all Gabriel said as he walked up the stairs leading to the seventh floor, his silver eyes looked back a few times to make sure no one was following him. Reaching the top of the stairs he looked down his mind drifting back to 15 years ago…

…

…..

….

"Are you absolutely sure Theodore?..." Dumbledore said, the man with silver eyes nodded once. Dumbledore looked down to the young man laughing at one of the moving paintings, it was of a group of philosophers they were entertaining the boy. They were tossing around parts of a skeleton back and forth, the boy smiled at the show. Dumbledore laughed lightly at boys joy before returning his attention to the man. He had a sheepish smile on his face as he watched his son, Dumbledore reached out to the man gently placing his hand on the mans shoulder leading him away a bit to talk more.

"And where does this information come from?" Dumbledore asked, Theodore talked in a hush making sure no one else was around. "The WIA has already acted in securing the boy…" He said, Dumbledore looked upset at this news.

"They took Harry Potter from his family?" He said sounding almost outraged, Theodore was silent for a moment before nodding once. "Only for two hours, they ran the tests. Erased the knowledge from the Dursley's memories, but what they gathered… It's true a part of…You Kno-" His words were cut off by Dumbledore who casually said "Voldemort".

"V-Voldemort… But as I said a part of Voldemort clung to the boy… hence his scar." Theodore said, Dumbledore played with his long beard for a moment before nodding. "I feared this might happen, which means he might still be very much alive out there… Somewhere. Did they learn anything else?" The silver eyed man shook his head once "No, nothing they didn't risk anymore experimenting because some Aurors happened to discover what was going on. They a loud them to return the boy, but in exchange they wanted all the information the agents gathered on his scar." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in question, but Theodore's expression told him they didn't tell the Aurors the truth.

"So I'm the only one who knows this bit of information outside your agency?" Theodore nodded once, Dumbledore looked to the boy who was pulling at his cloak. Dumbledore smiled at the boy, and carefully picked the boy up with some effort. "My my Gabriel, you are getting a bit big" Gabriel glared at the old wizard pulling his hat down to cover Dumbledore's eyes. He couldn't help but laugh as his vision was cut off.

"You'd make a good Gryffindor, quite the troublemaker" Theodore smiled sheepishly at Dumbledore's words before taking Gabriel from him. He swiftly fixed his hat smiling at the young man, who was sticking his tongue out. Theodore laughed lightly before pinching his sons tongue with two finger.

"AHHH!" Gabriel cried out as he hit his dad in the chest multiple times to try and free himself…

….

…..

…

"Professor?" Someone called out to him, Gabriel snapped back to reality as he looked to a young lady with orange hair. He smiled softly at her "Miss. Weasley and…Miss. Lovegood" Gabriel's kind smile faded as he noticed the short dirty blonde haired girl behind Ginny. It was Luna, he hadn't seen her outside of classes since the first meeting at the Hog's Head Inn. Like she had gone out of her way to avoid him, he wondered if the fear of him being sacked finally got to her.

"G-Gabriel…" Luna said softly, her face was pink. Her normal dreamy appearance was replaced with a nervous expression, though it was nice to hear her say his name again. It was the first time she spoke to him as well, she didn't ask her normal nargle related questions in class. Or about other strange creatures, rare magic. Nothing, this was the first time she spoke to him in a long time.

"We.. best get ready" Luna said, she turned away from her best friend and professor to look at a stone wall. Closing her eyes she thought hard "I need a place to learn magic" as this thought left her mind, crumbling rock could be heard as the stone wall began to sink slightly. And metal designs raised slowly out of the wall as they took the form of a large door, the shift rock soon made the doorframe and within seconds the a new door had appeared.

"Shall we?" Luna said not bothering to turn to either one of them, she was being too formal to him even though moments ago she said his name as if nothing changed. Luna entered the room quickly without waiting, as Gabriel was about to quickly follow her Ginny stepped in his way.

"Professor she needs time, she's not mad at you… she's just a little lost right now." Was all she said before following after Luna, Gabriel rubbed his now almost shoulder length hair in annoyance. He was more confused now then he was moments ago, she was lost? Did he say something to her before that confused her? Or was she confused about her father saying she looks like her mom?

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" He growled as he rubbed his hair more and more, it was beginning to burn a little like someone was giving him a noogie. Some members of the DA were beginning to show up as they stared at him, making him cough lightly and smooth his hair out.

"A-Afternoon students" He said trying to regain his composure, some of them returned the greeting some of them looked just scared of his little outburst. Though someone new showing up turned their attention from him.

"Piers! We are going to be late because of you!" A certain brown messy haired witch said as she reached the top of the stairs her breath a little heavy. It was Granger? She was late? Was it actually a dark wizard spy, one of Umbridge's? That was what Gabriel thought til a blonde haired wizard walked casual up the stairs behind her, a rather large Hufflepuff scarf around his neck loosely. He looked almost asleep on his feet, he stopped at the top of the stairs for a moment only for Hermione to grab his hand roughly pulling him with her.

"Professor." Hermione said as she quickly passed by him, the young man named Piers behind her gave Gabriel a two finger salute as he went by. The two entered the room quickly, some of the students had stopped to watch the show with him. He could faintly make out whispering rumors…

"I heard those two are dating lately"

"Can't be, Piers is dating Susan Bones I heard it."

"But last year I saw Hale comforting Granger at the Yule Ball."

"Me too, in fact she hugged him."

The students continued their rumor mongering for a few more seconds til Gabriel cleared his throat looking them over once. They all looked to him seeing him pointing to the large door "I'm sure you all have something better to do, get into the classroom!" He said several students quickly ran into the room joining Hermione and Piers, he walked up to the door taking one last look around making sure everyone else had arrived. He counted the students in his head noticing only Cho was missing, she must be running late he thought. Shrugging lightly he entered the classroom, only to see her smiling at Harry. The two of them were chatting. Gabriel hadn't noticed her at all, was she here before he was? His attention was soon stolen as Harry moved away from Cho and walked up to him.

"Ah Professor, thank you for agreeing to join us." He said offering his hand to Gabriel who shook it firmly once. "Not a problem Professor Potter, I look forward to seeing where you lead the DA" Gabriel said as he released Harry's hand who had a look of confidence in his eyes, Gabriel's eyes moved to Cho seeing her smiling at Harry from behind.

"Now then, shall we get started?" Harry said turning away from Gabriel, moving past Cho to the front of the group. "Alright everyone's here it seems, so I well… I'm honestly not sure how to start. Since I never really taught anyone." Gabriel thought for a moment before walking to the front, he leaned down a bit to whisper in Harry's ear. After a moment he nodded once with a smile, Gabriel once again took his place in the crowd of people.

"Alright, Professor Gabriel has suggested we start with the disarming spell 'Expelliarmus'. Now despite what some think. This spell doesn't actually disarm, it knocks back opponents but with a well-aimed shot you can knock your opponent's wand from their hand. Either away or into your own hand, now then why don't me and…Professor Gabriel?" Gabriel's eyes moved to Harry as he raised his eyebrow. "Me?" Harry nodded once "It was your idea, I trust you'll go easy on me." Gabriel smiled lightly before, drawing his wand.

"Alright students, please clear a spot." Gabriel said though it was more of suggestion, all the students moved aside as Harry and Gabriel moved to their spots about twenty feet apart from each other. Harry drew his wand as he shifted his feet to take a dueling stance, Gabriel simply twirled his wand between his fingers a few times before taking the stance as well.

"Potter, might I suggest we demonstrate first then have a duel to show them what can happen against an opponent who wishes you harm." Gabriel said, Harry thought about it for a moment it was smart to show them how dangerous an actual duel could be. Though dueling an actual Hogwarts teacher seemed foolish and despite Gabriel's age he was smart. And Dumbledore trusted him enough to hire him, but… Voldemort is powerful, and so are those who served him… so with reluctant nod he agreed to the actual duel. Gabriel smiled lightly as his silver eyes watched Harry's wand, Harry was the first to move as he cried out.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry flicked his wand, Gabriel loosen his grip on his wand a bit as he could faintly see the blast coming. Purposely moving his hand a bit to the side, he felt the impact on his wand as it flew back words through the air. As it was about to hit the ground a small snap was heard, it flew back into the air and into its masters hand. Catching his own wand he spun it once between his fingers as he redid his grip on it.

"Nicely done Potter, you'd make a fair Auror." Gabriel said, Harry smiled a little. Gabriel opened his free hand as he closed his eyes, as he did the floor beneath all the students minus Harry began to rise some of the girls cried out at the sudden loose of balance. Some guys caught the girls making sure they didn't fall, one girl with blonde hair fell backwards though no one made an effort to catch her. Gabriel's eyes opened wide as he saw the girl fall, he flicked his wand quickly as a small gust of wind wrapped around the small girl lifting her back onto the platform. Ginny quickly grabbed her friend Luna's hand pulling her back onto the platform, with a small flick the wind vanished.

"Thank you… Gabriel…" Luna said, her face slightly red. Again he was saving her from being embarrassed, Gabriel nodded lightly with a smile before returning his attention to Harry who looked a little surprised by his professor's magical skills. He was able to lift twenty plus students, a platform at least 15 feet in the air, save a student from falling all while keeping his concentration. He definitely was powerful…

"Potter, shall we?" Gabriel said, before bowing lightly. Harry snapped back to reality and bowed in return before having his wand at the ready. "I'll make it a little easier on you Potter, I'll announce all my spells so you have some warning." Gabriel said, Harry nodded once a bit thankful that his teacher would go a little easy on him. So with both their wands raised…it began…

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried out, the small ball of magic flew at Gabriel only for him to effortlessly dodge the spell. "Students, the best defense against any spell is to be an effective dodger" Gabriel said, another spell flew at him same as before. He ducked under it as it slammed into the wall, the impact cracked the wall. Gabriel peeked back at the wall with his silver eyes, a small rock flew off the wall rolling to the ground. Pointing his wand at it, he called out "Draconifors!" Harry backed up a bit he didn't know this spell, Hermione moved to the edge of the platform.

"Harry that spell turns the object into-"Her words were cut off as a roar was heard, all the students looked to the once rock. It began to melt quickly and reform itself first the wings, the tail, and finally its body fully formed into a dragon. It was almost as tall as its castor, spread its powerful wings it flapped once. A powerful gust of wind flew at Harry pushing him back a few inches he tripped over his own robes, catching himself on the wall behind him. A strange cry was heard, it sounded like a dragons only…it was coming from Gabriel's throat as he growled moving his free hand out.

"That's dragons tongue!" Luna cried out as she looked down, though Luna only seen a real dragon once in her life back during the Triwizard Tournament she recognized that sound anywhere. Her eyes moved to Gabriel's silver ones only his focus was on Harry, the dragon pulled its head back as it took a deep breath. Harry tensed up he knew what was coming next, he only had seconds to dive out of the way as a powerful torrent of flames fired out of the dragons open mouth. Rolling to his feet, he quickly took off his robes they were on fire! Throwing them in the direction of the dragon, he called out "Depulso!" the flaming robe flew at the dragon at an alarming rate, Gabriel's eyes widen a moment before he moved to the side. The robe covered the dragons eyes as it was big enough to cover it's whole head, Harry pointed his wand at the distracted dragon. "Confringo!" Harry cried, a fireball flew at the dragon who was flailing his head all over. Gabriel quickly moved out of the way as the spell hit his stone dragon, the spell stuck to its head. "3….2….1" Gabriel counted in his head as the spell exploded blowing the stone dragons head clean off.

"Impressive" Gabriel thought, but as he thought this he felt his wand blast back. Though this time Gabriel kept his grip, shifting his wrist a bit to absorb the powerful impact of Harry's spell. "Best not let my guard down" He thought, with a small flick "Everte Statum!" Gabriel called out, a wave flew out of his wand heading right for Harry. Harry remembered this spell all too well, he was hit by it once before from Malfoy. But…that was before he knew about blocks, so raising his wand the spell impacted his wand causing him to recoil a bit but he effectively blocked it.

"Flipendo Tria!" Another spell flew out of Gabriel's wand, it was a small tornado it spun around Harry at a fast pace. Gabriel reached his free hand out as he controlled the tornado with it, with a flick of the wrist it flew behind Harry who raised his wand. "Protego Duo!" He said, a shield the size of his body formed infront of him ready for the spell. Only for Gabriel to spin his wrist once making the spell spin around Harry once, the protective spell spun with tornado ready but… another flick of the wrist and the spell reversed direction. Harry's spell failed to keep up with the sudden change and a second later Harry flew into the wall with an almost painful sounding impact. His wand flew out of his hand and rolled across the floor to Gabriel's feet. Only Gabriel wasn't done, pointing his wand at Harry once again he said… "Impedimenta!"

Harry flew into the air flailing his arms wildly, his hands tried to grab for the stone wall only to slide helplessly. Gabriel flicked his wand lightly causing Harry to fly into another wall, coughing out in pain at the impact Gabriel canceled the spell out making Harry crash into the floor below.

"Professor stop!" Hermione cried out, Gabriel's eyes moved to her for a moment. She looked frantic, moving his eyes to Ron he looked furious at the Professor who was smacking his best friend around like a rag doll. Gabriel looked once again to Harry pointing his wand at him, Ron quickly climbed off the platform landing on the ground. Gabriel moved his wand this time to Ron who cried out "Locomotor Wibbly!" The spell flew out at Gabriel who, smacked it effortlessly away with his free hand. The spell smashed into the floor, Ron's face turned pale as his teacher knocked the spell away as if it was a fly. "Langlock!" Gabriel cried out, Ron's reaction time was much poorer then Harry's as if he was a rock, he dropped his wand as his hands moved to his mouth he franticly was trying to pull his tongue free from the roof of his mouth.

"Levicorpus" Gabriel said, Ron's feet were pulled out from under him as he struggled to free his tongue. His arms flailed wildly much like Harry's did only his ankles were hanging in the air instead of his whole body. Another flick and Ron slammed onto the ground, Gabriel's face was emotionless as he effortlessly took care of two students.

"Petrificus Totalus!" A female voice said, Gabriel's eyes moved to Hermione who managed to get down from the platform while he was making a fool of Ron. Gabriel rolled to the side, the spell nicked his robes making Gabriel's eye twitch lightly as he felt the small stunning spell barely. Had he not react sooner he be down and out, the same spell flew out at Gabriel once again. This time he blocked it quickly, raising his own wand this time pointing it at Hermione she look like she was in a panic almost like she was terrified of him.

"Slugulus Eructo!" Someone cried out behind him, Gabriel's eyes moved to Ron who was now freed from his tongue lock. Gabriel glared at Ron's spell, his raised his hand once more catching the spell in it. With a small effort he crushed it in his bare hands.

"You think this is a kids game Weasley? Stupefy!" He said, his spell fired out at Ron it slammed into him hard making him crash into the wall strong enough to knock him out cold. His head fell down a bit showing he wasn't getting up any time soon, Gabriel moved his wand once again to Hermione who was on her butt. She tripped over herself?

"S-Stop Professor…" She said in a shaky barely audible voice Gabriel sighed lightly, then mumbled. "Ventus" A powerful gust of wind flew at Hermione the same spell he used to catch Luna, covering herself with her arms she cried out. "Protego Horribilis!" A new voice said, a magically wall flew out in front of Hermione absorbing the spell. Gabriel looked to Harry, out cold. Then to Ron, same… His eyes then moved to the platform only to see someone jumping at him their fist raised. Gabriel's eyes widen as he rolled to the side dodging the punch, the person landed between Hermione and Gabriel flicking his wand. A red spell flew at him "Stupefy?" Gabriel thought as he blocked it quickly.

"Wingardium Leviosa" The new opponent said, several floor tiles raised out of the ground. "Depulso" The boy said, all the floor tiles flew out at the professor his eyes widen. This new guy was on the offensive, Gabriel quickly raised his wand. Though blocking the tiles with his wand was suicide, he mumbled his spell "Producto!" some of the students looked confused by this it wasn't a spell any of them had ever heard. But as he said this the tiles crashed into an invisible wall exploding from the impact, though it looked like a Reducto spell and a Protego spell mixed together.

"Ventus!" Gabriel cried out this time he had no intention of holding this spell back as he blasted the air at the new guy. The new guy blocked the spell with his own arms only to be pushed right off his feet at the sudden burst of air. He flipped through the air right at the wall, but something strange happened. A scarf around his neck grew larger as it wrapped around the boys body. He slammed into the wall, but the scarf had managed to absorb all the damage. It opened up freeing its master, who landed on his feet.

"Piers Hale isn't it?" Gabriel said, the blonde hair boy glared at his professor. There was hate in his eyes, Gabriel was a bit confused at the boys hate, though with a bit of interest he pointed his wand at a cowering Hermione. Piers raised his wand quickly fired an inaudible spell, a red spark flew at the professor. "Expelliarmus this time?" Gabriel thought, he dodged it as he did he pointed his wand at the ground.

"Fumos Duo." He said, as the words left his mouth a jet of smoke flew out of his wand quickly covering the whole floor. It rose quickly to covering most of the room though only the students on the platform could see they could hear coughing from down below. And the sounds of someone struggling against someone else.

"Hey let g-AH!" They heard someone crying out in pain, as the smoke finally clear several students gasped as they same Piers down on his knees. Their professor behind him with his free hand on Pier's wand hand holding it by the wrist. Only this thumb and pointer finger were holding the wrist but Piers couldn't move as Gabriel had his wand at the back of Piers skull.

"I give! I give!" Piers yelled, Gabriel released his hand though the sudden release caused Piers wand to drop to the ground as he held his wrist in pain. Hermione was the first to their feet, as she walked to Piers with shaky legs. She got on her knees beside him taking his wrist in her hands as she felt it making sure it wasn't broken.

"Are you okay?" Piers asked her, she nodded quickly. Gabriel walked past the two to Harry who was now starting to wake up, picking up Harry's wand as he moved to him. Gabriel offered his hand to the boy who took it being pulled to his feet, and handed back his wand. Gabriel then moved to Ron, who was still out cold and moved his wand once over the red headed boy. As he slid his wand behind his right ear Ron began to wake up, though seeing his teacher standing above him he cowered a little. Gabriel however turned his attention to the class who were mumbling a bit terrify of their teacher.

"Out there, they won't hold back like I did. Most of them won't give you the common courtesy to know their spells. They want you dead… or worse, you all need training. A lot of it, Potter and Hale were the two who gave me a bit of a challenge out enough for me to really try but enough to where I had to mix it up a bit." He closed his silver eyes a bit in frustration as he rubbed them a bit to think.

"Had I been out to kill any of them.. they'd be dead before they even raised their wands. Voldemort will do the same, he won't play with you unless you're the famous Harry Potter. If it were just you.. he'd straight out kill you." Gabriel said, not a hint of joking in his voice. No a small bit of remorse nothing but honest truth. Luna looked down at Gabriel, though his voice held no emotion his eyes showed pain. Pain that he had to scare the truth into his students…

"Excuse me…Ginny could you help me?" Luna said, Ginny looked to her friend a bit confused but nodded once. She grabbed her friends hand and helped lower down to the floor, though she was still a good 5 feet from floor given her short height. Placing one hand on her skirt, she released Ginny's hand. Keeping her skirt from flipping up she landed on the ground with a sort of grace. She then moved to Gabriel's side gently squeezing his hand, Gabriel looked down to see Luna's pink face but she was smiling at him.

"It's okay Gabriel… you did what you had to do…" She said, Gabriel squeezed her hand back but didn't return the smile. "Maybe I did Luna… I've… I've done a lot of things I had no choice in…" He said with some remorse in his voice, Luna thought for a moment looking down at her feet. After a few seconds she stood up on her toes grabbing his wand with her free hand. Waving it once the platforms holding the students lowered down returning to their spots on the floor. Gabriel's eyes widen a bit as he saw Luna slid his wand behind her left ear. She then turned to Harry who was helping Ron to his feet…

"Harry, hope you don't mind but I need to talk to Gabriel alone." Luna said in her dreamy tone, it had been awhile since Gabriel heard that peaceful tone of hers. Harry nodded once, Luna smiled at him before pulling Gabriel to a side door a door Gabriel hadn't seen before. Luna must have asked the Room of Requirement for someplace to talk, as she opened the door there was a small Christmas tree in the center of the little room. Along with a couch, few copies of the "Quibbler" much to Gabriel's surprise. Luna released his hand and moved with a bit of a dance to her step. Sitting down on the couch she patted the spot next to her, Gabriel looked around for a moment before sitting down beside her. Luna smiled reaching into her skirt pocket she took out a neatly folded envelope, it had the name.

'To Luna Lovegood'

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland'

'Ravenclaw Tower'

'From Xenophilius Lovegood'

"That's a mouthful…" Gabriel thought.

'Ottery St. Catchpole Devon, England'

"My father wanted me to give you this" Luna said presenting the envelope to Gabriel, who took it. Flipping the envelope over he saw the seal was still closed tightly, it had a large 'L' on the wax seal. He could only assume it meant 'Lovegood', though why Mr. Lovegood wanted to write to him he could only guess. Opening the letter up he began to read one thing he noticed straight away was…. It was written from right to left…

(Note from me: In Microsoft Word the whole letter is on the right side so it was different. But Fanfiction doesn't allow align right. Just thought I'd tell you.)

'Dear Gabriel Washington,

I'm Xenophilius Lovegood, I've written this letter to my daughter in hopes Dolores Umbridge won't get ahold of it. I know full well what is going on at Hogwarts and how the Ministry is blocking the truth at every turn. Oh and how your help teach my daughter about Nargles, Boggarts, Defense against the Dark Arts, Dueling…..'

This list about how he knew everything going on kept going for two pages, some things about what Luna and Gabriel talked about at times, about the night they saw the moon flower bloom, even about Umbridge trying to sack him. Some things didn't even deal with Luna, like how he found a gnome in his tea pot, about the printing press exploded, as the list finally ended he continued to read…

'And I'd like to thank you by inviting you to our home for the Christmas holiday, my little Luna mailed me a few weeks ago asking for permission to invite you. And I myself am quite eager to meet you, my daughter speaks very highly of you.'

Gabriel looked to Luna who was now missing from the couch, looking around he found her standing by the Christmas tree looking into it. There was a small branch of mistletoe in the tree, her fingertips gently played with sharp looking leaves. "You won't find any nargles in there, it magic grown…" Gabriel said, she nodded knowing that but she smiled at him.

"I know… but I was just wondering what makes people kiss under it." As her words left her lips, her pale cheeks turned pink as she glanced at his slightly confused expression. "Continue reading…" She said as she returned her attention to the mistletoe though now she was playing with the red berries.

"Though I'm sure right now you looked away because my daughter was dancing, painting, or looking for nargles. Maybe even playing with some mistletoe'

Gabriel peeked up at her once more, gone… of course. His eyes scanned the room and once again found her only this time she was dancing in front of a full body mirror. A graceful twirl here, a deep bow there, though even though she seemed clumsy when she was doing something she enjoy she was almost unnaturally graceful. He returned his eyes to the letter….

'Mistletoe is one of her favorite thing about Christmas, more so then gifts. Such a strange child…

"You are one to talk…" He mumbled, only to have Luna swat him in the arm. He looked to her, her face kept its pink hue as she gave a rather dreamy glare. "Don't be rude" she said "Sorry" He answered.

'But we are getting off track'

"We never wer-…sorry" Gabriel said feeling Luna's eyes on him.

'As I said I'm quite eager to meet you, and hear of your class. Luna tells me that 'Magical Madness' is a class that studies magic, creatures, and many other strange things in our world. Also that your originally from the United States, curious I've never met a wizard from the US. Do they study in castles? Are robes normal there? I've heard wands are mass produced there, so there magic isn't as pure or natural as a handmade one. Oh sorry getting off track again, but anyway I'd like to normally invite you to our little home for the Christmas holiday. And eagerly await a response from my daughter.

~ Xenophilius Lovegood~'

Gabriel looked very confused at the letter, he was a little lost which was rare. The events from before had passed from his memory though thanks to Xe…Xeno…Xenopie… Mr. Lovegood. As he began to fold the letter back up, Luna was once again on the couch holding a quill and parchment. Her dreamy eyes one him eagerly await his response, Gabriel's silver eyes locked onto her grey blue ones. As their eyes locked the pink on her pale cheeks returned, making her appear ill. Though he knew she wasn't, he was a bit clueless though as to why she was red… But that aside he thought about how to respond.

"Hmm…" He had no real reason to say no, his mother had left when he was only three, dad died four years ago. Training accident, the only family he had which was his mother's side was in Egypt and he never even met them. Dad was the last Washington left before he was born. His two best friends died in the car crash, not much could be done about that given they were…muggles? That's the correct term yes.

"Alright Luna I'll come" He said resigning himself to his fate, Luna's eyes lit up as she dropped her stationary and jumped into his arms. Her own wrapped around his neck though she buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you Gabriel…" She said, he smiled softly. She was returning back to nor-….herself. She was becoming herself again, anymore strangeness… well strangeness that wasn't like her and he was prepared to write a letter to Xeno- Mr. Lovegood himself… or get Poppy. Maybe even Dumbledore… alright maybe that would be pushing it. Getting the Headmaster over one students when a simple visit to the nurse would fix the issue would be a little insane. More so with Dolores Umbridge around every corner, or her little Hitler Youth Group…

"Ow!" Gabriel cried, Luna was pulling on his left ear. "Don't rude" She said with her dreamy glare, releasing his ear she slid out of his arms and to the floor. She then picked up her stationary and eagerly began work on her letter home. Rubbing his ear, he watched her for a moment before he curiously asked.

"How do know what I'm thinking all the time?" Luna stopped writing for a moment before looking down, her cheeks which had just began to return to their natural pale color turned pink once more. She stared at the ground for a long moment before shrugging lightly, Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her answer. He had a strange feeling she wasn't being honest with him, sure if you know someone you can guess most the time what their thinking. But Luna didn't know much about him aside from the fact he was from the USA, he was a professor, Head of Ravenclaw, is friends with Dumbledore, so how could she guess what was on his mind so often or more so. How did she know what was on his mind?

"Dad will want an answer right away." She said hoping off the couch, before Gabriel could even say another word she was already out the door.

"Luna Lovegood, such a strange girl… and I've met some pretty strange people…"

…

…..

….

The secret meetings continued much to the frustration of Umbridge who was no closer to finding Dumbledore's Army as Filch was to getting rid of Peeves. Putting Filch in charge of Umbridge police squad wasn't effective in the least, though if he was trying to find broom closets or eat Skiving Snackboxes he was doing great so far. Though half of those nasty tricks being played on Filch were Fred and George. Maybe even Gabriel's and Piers doing as well, but there was no evidence of those snack boxes missing from Filch's office so it never happened.

The classes were running smoothly, Harry much to Gabriel's surprise was a very effective Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He made things easy understand even for the most laid back student, Neville managed to master 'Expelliarmus' thanks to Harry's assistance. Cho and Harry were getting along great, Gabriel even heard they went on a date in Hogsmeade last weekend. Fred and George were mastering spells left and right, if they weren't jokesters they'd make great wizards.

Hermione and Piers were often arguing, though it was mostly Hermione. Piers that was another strange student, from what Gabriel had heard Piers was short for something. Pierce he believed though he hated to be called that even in Hogwarts records his name was Piers Hale no alias no nothing. The only reason he knew Pierce was his real name was because Hermione got upset and called him "Pierce Miles Hale". Though when she screamed his name out loud Piers nearly cursed her, getting red at her saying his full name… speaking of red…

Luna was back to normal, though she still blushed around Gabriel whenever their eyes locked. Or when they touched, her father was eager as ever he kept writing letters to Gabriel. Though sometimes Gabriel needed to borrow Luna's Spectrespecs or her strange glasses that had a blue and pink lens that moved. Xe… Mr. Lovegood often hid messages in his letters to Gabriel one of them was weird it said…

"The flower that bloomed between two"

That confused the heck out of Gabriel, even Luna was a bit confused by the phrase if that was possible. Gabriel often wondered if Mr. Lovegood was a spy and being the writer/editor/publisher for the 'Quibbler' was really his way of getting secret messages out to fellow spies… and Luna could be one of them sent by some secret group to spy on the students maybe even…

"Your daydreaming of something weird aren't you?" Luna said cutting off Gabriel's fantasy, he smirked from behind his office desk with Xenophilius newest letter. Luna was sitting in the windowsill reading her latest edition of the 'Quibbler', this one everything was upside down.

"Of course not" He said with a gentleman's tone, Luna shook her dirty blonde hair a bit as she gave him a slightly disappointed look before looking back at her magazine. "Don't lie Mr. Washington, it's not nice." Gabriel felt his eye twitch at her calling him by his last name. He glared at her before smirking.

"Keep it up and I won't give you; your Christmas present when I come for the holidays" Luna's eyes peeked up at him, Gabriel was pretending to read his letter once again. But using his peripheral vision he could see the curiosity in her eyes, she looked back down at her magazine but she had to admit she was interested in what he said.

"You didn't get me anything." Luna said, Gabriel didn't look up at her but he smiled before saying. "If you say so Lunar Lily" her face light up like the small Christmas tree he had on his desk before burying herself back into the new story. But she was excited now, no one but her father ever bought her a gift. She couldn't wait for the break to come in only a few days…

...

…..

…

"Find it for me…" A dark voice, almost like a hiss from a snake. Angry, impatient, lonely… such strange things to hear in a voice.

"Find what I desire…" The voice continued, a vision of a pale white hand reaching out enter the mind of young man with dark brown shoulder length hair. He tossed and turned in bed, sweat starting to free itself from his body. The vision began to grow blurry as it vanished without a trace, a pair of silver eyes shot open. The young man grabbed his chest as he tried to catch his breath only now realizing he was holding it while this vision passed by.

"He's…looking for something…" The young man said as he rubbed his long hair in frustration, he swung his legs out from the side of his bed and forced himself up. Moving to his trunk he looked in the mirror, a faint smile pulled at his lips.

"I look like hell." He said with a small laugh, as he opened his trunk up to take out a hand towel he could faintly make out steps entering his office then to his door. Then…

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Whoever was knocking sure was in a rush, wiping his forehead softly he opened his bedroom door to be greeted by an elderly woman in her early 60's she was in a nightrobe that was wrapped tightly her skinny features. Her greyish brown hair was done up in a bun though messy appearing that she was in a rush to do it.

"Minerva? If you wanted a date you coulda just waited til morning." The young man said with a teasing smile, however Minerva didn't seem entertained. Her features looked panicked, yet serious it didn't take long for his own smile to fade.

"Gabriel I don't have time for your stupidity." She said with venom in her voice "Stupidity? Ow…" Gabriel said, though his tone wasn't joking. "Something has happened to Potter, Albus needs you immediately." Gabriel's eyes widen in surprise but only for a moment, he quickly grabbed his wand from his bedside table just in case before running alongside Minerva to the Headmasters office. As they reached the gargoyle Gabriel quickly said the password.

"Acid Pops" The gargoyle slowly began to spin revealing a staircase up, the two of them quickly ascended the stairway to the top where a single door was slightly opened up. As Gabriel opened it the rest of the way a hate filled scream of.

" **LOOK AT ME!** " A voice that Gabriel didn't expect as he saw Harry Potter breathing heavily, his eyes then moved to several Weasley kids, even Hermione was there though she looked scared as her eyes locked on Harry. Dumbledore looked to Minerva and Gabriel, then to someone behind them.

"You wanted me Headmaster?" A bored tone said, Gabriel turned to see a man with shoulder length pitch black hair and almost soulless eyes. Though if you looked close you could almost see a man with pain deep down…

"Severus, I'm afraid this can't wait. Not even til morning, or we'll all be vulnerable." Dumbledore said, Harry looked panicked as Severus grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt. He dragged him out of the Headmasters office and down the stairs, Gabriel looked to the Headmaster. Dumbledore avoid his gaze as he turned to Minerva.

"Minerva would escort Arthur's children to the port key? Gabriel and I are going to have to talk." Dumbledore said in a firm tone, Minerva nodded once looking between the two of them. Gabriel had a serious expression while Dumbledore simply stared at a large bird perch. Whatever was normally there was gone now, Minerva led the children out of the office til finally a door click was heard. And silence consumed the room for a moment, Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"Say what you need to say" Was all he said, Gabriel walked up the office steps to Dumbledore's desk picking up on of the Licorice Snaps. Pinching the head of it hard it didn't struggle as he popped it into his mouth. After a moment of chewing he looked at the old wizard out of the corner of his eye.

"You're making a mistake Dumbledore, alienating Harry the way you are." The old wizard looked at Gabriel his expression didn't change as he spoke. "What do you care? You have a job to do that's all." His words were harsh despite his expressionless face, Gabriel turned fully to face him.

"Yes and your orders were to look after him. I'm doing just that by saying you're making a mistake Dumbledore. I know what you're trying to prevent, all you're doing is encouraging the boy to become what you fear." Dumbledore's eyes tensed up for a moment before he took a step towards the younger wizard, who looked a little nervous all of sudden.

"If you have an issue with how I'm doing things your free to leave the grounds. Though I'm sure Miss. Lovegood would be heartbroken." Dumbledore said his tone slightly imposing, though at Luna's name Gabriel's stance changed.

"What does this have to do with Luna?" He asked, Dumbledore walked around the desk and sat down at his chair. "Do you know what I've had to do to keep your relationship silent?" He said, Gabriel leaned over the desk.

"As I said what does she have to do with this?" He said glaring at the older wizard, his free from moments ago gone when Dumbledore brought up Luna. The latter sighed lightly rubbing his eyes with two fingers. "Gabriel, there have been rumors going around among students. Even the Professors have heard that Miss. Lovegood and you are involved with each other."

"Involved with each other? What is that supposed to mean?" Gabriel felt a little betrayed, he heard the rumors from the student, Umbridge but his own fellow staff? "There is talk that you two are dating." Dumbledore admitted, Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he began to feel annoyed.

"We are not involved! I am her teacher and she is my student!" Gabriel said in a bit of an outburst, Dumbledore counter attacked back "Then why are you seen hugging her!?" Gabriel's eyes widen, how'd he know about that that was in the Room of Requirement!? No one was around but Luna and himself, Dumbledore looked away from Gabriel to the empty bird perch.

"I-I…" Was all Gabriel could choke out, though that didn't stop the older wizard. "And care to explain why you are going to her home for the holidays?" Gabriel felt like there was a lump in his throat, he couldn't fight back.

"I-I…." He continued after a paused he took a deep breath and exhaled… "You know all my family is dead or gone. All I have left is Lulu in this world…And Luna. All my friends are dead… And…" Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the young man, who was more than happy to shut up. He looked down at his fists that were balled up on the desk.

"Gabriel Oliver Revere… you carry a great deal of pain in your heart, you feel you must live up to what runs through your blood." Gabriel tensed up a bit at his words, what runs through his blood… He grabbed his right bicep with his left hand squeezing he could feel the pulse pounding away. "You feel you must live up to your great grandfather, Revere. You are the last of the Revere Clan, your father made sure to only have one son." Dumbledore said, Gabriel didn't tense up to being called Revere. Dumbledore was about to continue til Gabriel spoke.

"Yes, and that's why he named me Washington. So that when he passed away no one who bother looking for me…" Dumbledore nodded lightly "Your father was brave Gabriel, you're not too different from him." Gabriel scoffed at his words "Yeah, guess Potter and me aren't so different" Dumbledore's serious expression soften a bit as he smiled. "Indeed you aren't so different…but it's late Gabriel. Go get some rest the break starts tomorrow." Gabriel looked at Dumbledore who was smiling peacefully, but at he turned to leave the Headmasters office Dumbledore stood up.

"Gabriel, if I may. I forgot two things, one have a nice break. And two…" Gabriel turned to Dumbledore whose smile vanished…

"When I'm gone, protect Hogwarts in my stead."


	8. Chapter 8: The Moth, Moon, and the Wolf

Note from me: Hey everyone I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy working on my new My Little Pony story which if your interest check it out. But I decided to finish this chapter up, adding some new twists and turn. Please enjoy, and I've been thinking of starting a Steven Universe story feature Peridot and a human character. If interested in reading it tell me in the reviews and ENJOY.

Two Loons are better than One

Chapter 8: The Moth, the Moon, and the Wolf

The snow lightly fell on the Hogsmeade train platform, collecting in small snow drifts. Though most the pure white snow had foot prints in them from eager students who were returning home for the holidays. That was no different for professors who could return either to their families or even visit friends. One professor however would be having a different holiday, he was going to be spending it with his favorite student. Who was happily skipping ahead of him, with a certain yellow billed loon on her heels. Its wings opened showing it's excitement that could match hers, and a slightly out of breath young man with an army duffle bag around one shoulder. A large trunk with a big 'LL' on the front of it in gold letters.

"Come on Gabriel!" The girl cried out, the loon called to him as well "Traitor" Gabriel mumbled to the blasted bird. The dirty blonde girl ahead of him spun lightly once before walking back words to the train. "You should really smile Gabriel, it suits you" She said, Gabriel growled under his breath like a werewolf before he smiled revealing his teeth.

"Yes Mistress Luna" He said, she rolled her eyes before twirling in place to face forward. As they reach the train platform Gabriel slid Luna's trunks into the baggage compartment, then tossed his own bag in. Luna was about to enter the train when an elderly man stepped onto the platform, Gabriel looked to the edge of the platform seeing Dumbledore. His own muscles tensed up as he remembered the events of last night, for some reason he took a step in Luna's direction almost feeling a need to push her away from him. Dumbledore raised a hand to Luna, with his cheerful smile he beckoned her over.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to me. Meet you on the train Gabriel, get us a seat." Luna skipped off before Gabriel could stay anything, he looked to Lulu who nodded once to her master followed after Luna. Gabriel climbed aboard the train searching for compartment, leaving Luna and Lulu to the headmaster. Luna skipped up to her elder smiling cheerfully…

"Goodmorning Miss. Lovegood" The headmaster greeted, Luna returned the greeting with a smile. "I was hoping to catch you before you went home. I have something for you." The old wizard reached into his winter robe and pulled out an item neatly wrapped with a phoenix themed paper. A large red bow with a small tag reading 'To Miss. Luna Lovegood. From Professor Albus Dumbledore' he handed it to her with his normal calm smile. Luna took it with a smile.

"Thank you professor!" Luna said, her dreamy eyes casted down at the gift as she used her other hand to try opening it only for Dumbledore to hold his hand out. "I'm afraid you must open it on Christmas day, Miss. Lovegood. Make sure it's the very last gift you open, and have a nice holiday." And with that Dumbledore walked away, Luna watched him go for a moment before a soft honk was heard. Luna looked down to Lulu who was pointing a wing at the train.

"Oh right sorry Lulu, let's go find Gabriel." She said, sliding her gift under one arm she picked up the bird cradling it in her arms as she walked to train to go search for her professor. Quickly placing the present in with her things, she slipped onboard the train. Moving gracefully between her fellow students to the back of the train searching, Lulu right on her heels swiftly moving between the legs of students. As they reached the last few compartments, passing right by Neville, Hermione and few other members of the DA. Then past Harry and Cho snogging…wait… Luna back up a bit peeking into the train cart seeing just what she thought Harry and Cho snogging in the car all by themselves. Well she shouldn't be all that surprised everyone in the Army knew Harry and Cho had eyes for each other, though the kissing wasn't what surprised her… It was how happy they appeared holding hands as they snogged. Luna looked down at her right hand, she imagined all the times she pulled Gabriel around the castle.

The first time was when he saved her from Umbridge's questioning, even though she barely knew him she felt comfortable with holding his hand. He was calm, comforting, kind, funny… though even though he was all these things she couldn't shake the feeling he held some secret. A secret she couldn't see right through, normally she could get a feel for people pretty quickly. It was how she knew who to avoid and who to talk to, though she knew Gabriel would protect her…

"I just can't help shaking the feeling there is more to him then he lets on" She said continuing to stare at her pale hand, that was til her train of thought was cut off. "Then who lets on?" Luna whipped around quickly smacking whoever it was with her dirty blonde hair, only to see Gabriel who was rubbing his eye in pain.

"Ow…" Was all he said as he continued to rub it, Luna blinked for a moment before turning red from embarrassment. Not only for being almost caught talking about the very person in front of her, but also for smacking him in the eye with her hair. She quickly pulled out a handkerchief with one hand the other drew her wand, wrapping the tip of the wand with the rag she whispered.

"Aguamenti" As she said the magic words, the handkerchief began to grow darker as water from the tip of her wand soaked it. Soon droplets fell to the train floor, putting her wand away she ringed the cloth out causing more water to fall to the ground. Standing on her tip toes she carefully removed his hand from his eye and gently dabbed at it with the damp cloth. He winced a bit, though it wasn't painful his eye felt irritated from the impact of her hair. As Luna gently removed the cloth from his eye she stared into those silver orbs of his, a small blush pulled at her cheeks as Gabriel looked back into her greyish eyes.

"Your eyes are very pretty…" Luna said in a hushed tone, Gabriel blinked a little surprised by her sudden words. A very small color of red formed on his cheeks, no one ever called his eyes pretty. Startling, dark, scary, but never pretty. "T…Thank you…" Was all he said, she lowered the hand holding the cloth. Her free hand gently held his as she stood a little higher on her toes moving her face closer to his.

"L-Luna what are you.." He whispered but he didn't move away, which told her he didn't want to stop this. Though she was nowhere near tall enough to reach him, he'd have to go the rest of the distance to meet her. He knelt down a little bit, her eyes closed tightly shaking a bit from nervousness. But he could tell she was waiting for him. As he got closer a door beside them opened up with a slam. Luna's eyes shot open as she looked to the compartment only to see Cho glaring at them both. Releasing Gabriel's hand she took off in a rush to find an empty compartment, Lulu right on her heels.

"Do you mind professor?" Cho said, Gabriel looked at her with a piercing gaze. He could see her shivering from it, but she backed away closing the door quietly before closing the curtains giving her and Harry privacy. Gabriel looked around seeing no one else watching him, sighing lightly he rubbed the back of his head messing up his hair a bit more.

"What's wrong with me?" He thought, he was about to kiss a student if anyone found out he'd be fired. His reputation would be shattered, and Luna would be… would be expelled… Why did that bother him more than his own life being ruined? "Luna's young, skilled, open minded, beautiful… special to m…" He cut off his own thoughts, is this what Dumbledore ment by people talking about them? He didn't try and think about her he was just drawn to her like the moth to the flame…

"I…I have to stop this for her…for me" He said in a hushed tone before he walked ahead to find Luna and Lulu in the very last compartment. He peeked in seeing her frowning as Lulu sat in her lap, her small hands carefully playing with the feathers. She looked so depressed there wasn't a sign of her normal dreamy appearance no sigh of that curiosity in her eyes. It hurts… hurts to see her like this… He knew in the back of his mind he'd have to cut of his relationship with her. It was the best thing for her, he knew he needed to protect her… from forces much darker then parents, teachers, maybe even darker then Voldemort himself… With a heavy sigh, he put on his best smile before sliding the door open.

"Geez good thing Cho opened the door got any hotter in there we might have to bust out the fire hose." He said his tone cheerful, Luna looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "You don't have to fake a smile Gabriel, I know what you're feeling." He tensed up a moment but kept his smile "I wouldn't have to fake it if you'd smile for me." He stated, Luna looked up at him a bit confused. He walked to one of the empty baggage compartments and effortlessly pulled himself in just like the day they met. Laying comfortably in the small space, he put his back to her as he fell asleep quickly.

Luna watched him for a moment before giggling at the small snores he let out, he was so strange. Sleeping just like he was when they met, she waited for a moment for him to fall out and lay his head on her lap like before. But she shook her head pushing the thoughts away as she looked out the window…

"Things never happen the same way twice…" She said falling asleep, little did she know Gabriel had stopped his fake sleeping to listen to her…

…

…..

"Platform 9 ¾, Laaaaaast stop!"

A conductor on the platform said as several students poured out of the train, happily seeing their families waiting for them. Luna bounced off the train steps landing gently without a sound, Lulu in her arms. Looking around the platform eagerly for her dad, she faintly made him out chatting with two rather nervous looking people. Skipping over to her father she left Gabriel alone to grab their bags, throwing his own bag over his shoulder. And grabbing her luggage trunk he pulled it along as he faintly saw her in the crowd, as he got closer he saw a man with the same dirty blonde hair as Luna. He had the same dreamy smile on his face as his daughter who looked to Gabriel eager for him to meet her dad.

"Hello you must be Professor Washington!" The man eagerly shook Gabriel's hand before pulling him into a hug. "My daughter has spoken very highly about you" He whispered into Gabriel's ear before breaking the embrace, he blinked a few times very confused as to what happened just now. But he dismissed the thoughts as he noticed a couple beside them, the man held his hand out for Gabriel. Shaking it lightly as he noticed the man seemed slightly nervous…

"Hello Professor Gabriel, Hermione said you prefer that name. I'm Benjamin Granger, and this is my wife Elizabeth." He moved his free hand to his wife, who offered her hand to shake. He released Benjamin's hand and gently took Elizabeth's in his kissing it softly. "A pleasure to meet you both." He said softly, his kiss earned a small gasp from Elizabeth. Ben looked surprised by his actions but not upset, Luna on the other hand glared a bit at the three.

The three continued to talk, and soon the Granger's relaxed at Gabriel's kind and easy going nature. Unlike Mr. Lovegood's very pushy and personal space invading nature. Hermione soon arrived though with Piers by her side, her parents greeted the two. Elizabeth gave Piers a big hug as a greeting, which he returned a little nervously. Parting ways with them, Gabriel, Luna, and Mr. Lovegood, as they walked to the exit of the station Gabriel paused looking to the side where a man in a cloak stood watching him.

"Gabriel?" Luna stopped with Lulu still in her arms, Gabriel smiled at her. "Sorry I forgot to buy Lulu's Christmas gift, would you two mind going on ahead. I'll be able to find you as long as Lulu stays with you Luna." Luna frowned a bit unhappy he was going already she was so eager to show him around, but nodded as her and her father left the station. Gabriel waved softly as they left and stopped as his eyes narrowed at the clocked figure. Who had walked into a room, though he couldn't hear the figure. He saw flashes of light in the window as spells were being cast, looking around for a moment seeing no one had noticed he moved to the room.

Opening the door quickly, and closing it just as fast he looked around seeing three unconscious conductors in chairs. He then looked to cloaked figure who removed his hood as he sat in a empty chair, his face was very dirty. He had dark brown hair that went into a pony tail, a pair of black sunglasses, and a goatee on his chin.

"Moth, your report is late. Sit." He command, Gabriel tossed his bag onto a table and took an empty seat across from the man. "Don't command me Lope, you're just a little pup." Gabriel threaten, Lope looked at him with eyes full of hunger over his shades. A low growl emitted from his throat which didn't startle Gabriel at all as they stared each other down, the man named Lope started to smile. As he did canine like teeth revealed themselves to Gabriel, he was a werewolf.

"This comes from the insect, but…" Lope said in a hint of hatred, he wanted to killed Gabriel right there and then but. He was here on a mission… "The Judge wants your report, now." Gabriel sighed lightly before speaking… "Phoenix has sent the Halfling to see the Giants of the north, according to Phoenix Dark One has been trying to recruit them to his side. Lightning has set up a small army in the school, in hopes of preparing the student body to fight Dark One. Codename: Dumbledore's Army. Little Moon has given the group it's name." Lope listen carefully to Gabriel's words before nodding lightly, he then took a small yellow envelope out of his sleeve handing it to Gabriel.

"Good, orders have changed." Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he took the envelope, opening it up he read the contents quickly. As he did his eyes widen in disbelief as he got halfway, before looking at Lope who was sitting calmly with his arms crossed watching him. "They can't be serious, there is no way Judge approved this!" Lope took the papers and tapped them once with his wand igniting the orders.

"Judge didn't have a say this order came straight from Eagle." Gabriel's anger flared up before standing up "Has the President lost his mind!?" Lope stood up pointing his wand at Gabriel who grew quiet "Watch what you say Moth! We don't know whose listening, and your little outburst could be considered an act of treason!" Gabriel glared at Lope who glared right back though it was hidden behind his glasses, his tense eyebrow gave away his expression. "I will not follow these orders, by Order 421 any order that is-" His words were cut off as Lope fired a Stupify spell right at Gabriel's face, he quickly dodged even at the closeness.

"Order 421 is being suspend by Eagle all orders will be followed without question refusal to do so will require immediate execution." Gabriel's eyes widen in disbelief what was going on in Washington? Removing rules in order to have blind obedience to instead of executing Voldemort or to capture him… they wanted Gabriel to…

"No I won't follow this order." Gabriel walked to his bag, as he was about to reach to a faint green light flew by him slamming into the wall. Gabriel jumped back, that spell was… "Avada Kedavra!" Lope cried out, another spell flew out at Gabriel who ducked quickly behind a desk. The spell collide with the desk sliding it a bit, he then jumped to the side snapping hard once. As he did Lope flew back slamming hard into the chair, it was about to fly backwards until Gabriel raised his hand clenching it into a fist. The chair froze with Lope in it, as he struggled to move in it.

"You fucking traitor!" Lope cried out, Gabriel got off the floor still keeping his fist clenched tightly as he moved to the struggling werewolf. As he got closer the werewolf tried to bite at him only to fail as he couldn't move. Gabriel picked up Lope's wand that had fallen on the floor when he was knocked back pointing it at the man he relaxed his hand releasing the spell that held Lope down. Lope relaxed in the chair but not enough to let his guard down at Gabriel pointed the wand right at his head.

"Me the traitor? What about that fool, who orders such a thing. What he requests is impos-" His words were cut off as the door outside opened up, a conductor walked in reading the paper. As he stopped looking up he was struck with a spell knocking him out cold from behind another hooded man walked in catching the conductor. Gabriel kept the wand pointed at Lope, who smiled at the new man who entered, the man set the conductor on the couch swiftly before looked at Gabriel with a steely glare.

"Moth, lower that wand." He ordered, Gabriel kept it pointed at Lope before slowly lowering it. Lope relaxed more as he lashed out punching Gabriel right in the jaw, Gabriel staggered back a few feet to the new man who grabbed him in a headlock. Gabriel dropped the wand quickly moving his hands to the man's arm.

"L-Let go T-Trap!" Gabriel cried out only to have the man named Trapper tighten his grip on his throat, coughing hard a painful strike in the gut caused him to stop breathing. Lope smirked picking up his wand, as he tapped Gabriel's forehead Trapper released him backing away. Lope aimed his wand higher making Gabriel float in the air a few feet til his head almost touched the ceiling.

"I know you don't care if you live or die. But should you refuse your orders, I can't say what I might do to your Little Moon" Lope threaten, Gabriel's eyes widen as his silver eyes locked onto his attackers. A glare that might shake even Death in his cloak, closing his eyes tightly he concentrated hard. His thoughts moved to the ceiling fan above Lope's head, it shook a bit. Good, his mind was linked with it.

"After all killing your father was easy for y-" The fan came crashing down on Lope's head taking him out with ease, Trapper jumped back as Gabriel landed on his feet. Grasping one of the fan blades he swung hard smashing across Trapper's face. The hood fell back revealing a man with reddish curly hair, no facial hair he fell back onto a couch. Lope groaned in pain as Gabriel lashed out with one hand sending Lope flying into a nearby wall. But he stayed there stuck, Gabriel slowly walked up as Lope tried to regain his senses.

"You ever threaten her again and I will personally send you back to DC in a matchbox." He said, Lope growled lightly at Gabriel. Raising his free hand as his other held Lope in place, it ignited in flames making Lope panic a bit. "No! What are you doing!?" Gabriel pressed his flaming hand on the mans chest making scream in agony as it effortlessly burned through his robes. A hole burnt through the whole revealing the hairy chest of the man.

"Go back to Eagle with this…" Gabriel said in a cold tone, the flames went out around his hand leaving only one finger burning. He placed the burning finger into Lope's chest as he drew a symbol of a moth on him, Lope had passed out from the pain. Releasing his magical grasp Lope collapsed to the ground, turning to Trapper who was rubbing his head in pain.

"As for you, I'll follow this order… but consider this my final task…" Gabriel said, walking to his bag he picked it up throwing it over his shoulder. Trapper watched him in fear as Gabriel's silver eyes moved to him, with a shaky tone Trapper said "They said your magic with your hands alone is unrivaled but I didn't believe it…" Gabriel ignored him before walking to the door, pausing for a moment he shook his head and left the two agents. The burnt orders on the ground laid there as the embers consumed the last of words reading…

"_oth is to recruit T_m Mar_lo R_ddle to the Un_ted States of _merica aid" the rest of the orders were too burnt to read…


	9. Chapter 9: A Christmas Surprise

_**Note from Me:**_ _Heya muggles, wizards, witches of all ages. I'd first like to formally apologizes for the long delay in this chapter. I've had a lot going on with work, the lovely IRS (Claps) but things have settled down to where I can get a bit more writing in. Tonight being one of them cause I normally take a full night getting a chapter done, but anyway after this one there will be a bit of time skip in the story cause this follows the movie more than the book and after Xmas in the movie not a lot happens. So yeah…. So maybe like 5-6 chapter left. After I finish this story and one other I plan to start my final fanfic a Lillie x OC/Moon fanfic from Pokemon once it's done I'll most likely step away from writing fanfics and restart my Youtube gaming channel. Because well I used to make videos because I enjoyed making people happy, hence why I write these fanfics because I want to leave people with a sense of wonderment so I'll most likely step away from stories and step in to Youtube once again. When the time comes I hope some of my readers will follow me there. Thank you for your time and sorry for the a bit of a rant. Just had a lot going on and needed to tell you all. BYEBYE AND ENJOY (Bows)_

 **Two Loons are Better than One**

 **Chapter 9: A Christmas Surprise**

" _Gabriel! Time to get up!"_

A dreamy happy tone came from outside a small tent the size of a large bedroom, it was cold… Too cold to bother getting up. At least that's what the man under his bed covers told himself, he was rather warm under his blankets. And there was even a heater keep his tent bedroom warm and toasty. He was just lazy in the mornings, and wanted the voice to just leave him alone. But…

" _Come on Gabriel!"_ The voice said as the tent open up, Damn. She breached his sealing spell for the third time since he started spending the holidays with her, her father and annoying bird which speaking of which. _"HONK!"_ It cried out following the pjs clothed witch into the tent as she closed the flap resealing the magic. She walked over in her bare feet which were covered a bit in water from the snow outside, though she didn't seem the least bit bothered by it.

Walking over to the only bed furthest from the tent entrance, the two girls one a witch the other a blaster bird. The bird opened its large wings flapping once to get on the very edge of the bed, it perched itself on the wooden bedpost watching the witch. Who was poking at the head under the bed covers, which just groaned in response.

" _Mr. Washington, it's time to wake up. It's Christmas."_ She said in her normally tone, a small smile on her lips. Though Christmas held little meaning since her mother had passed away years, this year she had two guests a very close friend. That was the large loon on the bed post and her grumpy young Hogwarts Professor who was growling under the blankets. Having been called that horrible name, he reached out one hand like some creepy creature feeling around the covers.

" _Pillow…pillow…"_ He mumbled half asleep, the witch giggled lightly. As he was about to grab the only pillow that wasn't under the blankets with him she snatched out from his grasp. Instead she swatted him once with the pillow making the single hand flopped down dead on the bed.

" _You know… this is my vacation for a reason… No tests, no homework, and most of all I get to sleep in without an over grown turkey or a little witch waking me up… So tell me Miss. Lovegood, why are you bothering me on my day off?..."_ He said sounding a little more awake though just barely, she rolled her eyes at his antics but smiled none the less at him. Sitting on the edge of the bed she gently patted the spot where his head was covered by the blankets.

" _Because it's Christmas Professor."_ She said with a hint of excitement only for the gift he claimed to have got her, even if he didn't she was happy to have him here. He laughed once under the covers and put on an old man's tone of voice _"In the immortal words of my hero Ebinizer Scrooge 'Bah Humbug'."_ He complained, smiling a little more she laid down beside him.

" _My my Ebinizer Washington, what has you so grumpy?"_ She teased, earning her another growl from her teacher. He opened the blanket a bit but only enough so one of his silver eyes looked into her silvery grey one's. He could see the eagerness for him to get up in her beautiful orbs, sighing lightly he covered himself back up.

" _Go get your dad up then I'll get up."_ He said in surrender, she inched a bit closer to him. _"He's already up making breakfast."_ She answered. _"Damn"_ He mumbled earning him another giggle from her, sighing he opened the covered a bit more to pop his head out. His messy brown hair was all over the place, he needed to cut it…sooner or later. The young witch smiled her dreamy smile at him, before reaching out to gently run her hands through his messy hair to control the mess.

After a few tries the hair bent to her will and gave in, which she carefully brushed it so the hair stayed behind his ears. His silvery orbs looked her over once, seeing she wasn't dressed for the cold weather outside. In fact she was still in her pjs, a simple sky blue tank top like blouse. Along with a pair of shorts that were white with some blue polka dots all over, the shorts stopped mid-thigh which showed off her slender pale legs. Her dirty blonde hair done up in a ponytail which from what he learned was how she slept.

" _Why aren't you properly dressed?_ " He asked slightly annoyed, she kept her dreamy appearance. Wiggling her small toes carefree she looked to him _"Your warming spell is still working."_ She stated, the young man sighed slamming his head into the bed in defeat. He had forgot since her shoes kept being stolen he had put a warming spell on her at all times, and it wouldn't stop being active unless he dispelled it or well… died.

" _Ofcourse…"_ He mumbled into the bed, she smiled a little more and climbed off the bed to one of the tent flap windows. Opening it up so the outside light could come in, which resulted in a hiss from him. Though he looked up at her once more, he couldn't help but take notice of her small rear end. Though the Hogwarts uniform and her normal attire hid her figure rather well, whenever she was in her nightclothes it showed off in all its glory. Which given how he was never around her in the morning after she got up he never took notice. But since staying with her for the last three days, she was far more relaxed then at school… if that was possible.

Her tank top like blouse showed off her slender pale shoulders, which now were bathed in the morning sun from outside. Her whole figure practically glowed in the light, her hips held the right curves which led to her shapely pale legs. She naturally had no body hair anywhere a normal girl would, which he learned from her own dad which ranted about the most random things after a few drinks the first night they met.

Her mother was naturally beautiful which he saw in old photos her father showed off, and though her hatted to admitted it. His student was just as beautiful as her mother once was, his thoughts were cut off as she turned to him. A small rosy blush on her cheeks she caught him staring at her in the reflection of tent window. They stared at each other for moment before the strap from her blouse top slipped free from her left shoulder. He watched it fall for a moment before coughing lightly to break the silence.

" _Merry Christmas Gabriel."_ She said a hint of happiness, he smiled lightly at her. _"Merry Christmas Luna. Now then…"_ He tore his eyes from her bare shoulder with some regret as he pushed himself up, the blanket slipped free from his body. Sitting with his legs crossed he stretched his arms to the sky feeling a few joints in his spine pop. Wincing a bit he looked to his student who was staring at him, blinking he looked down seeing his normal tank top was missing. He was dressed only in his boxers, blushing a bit at his own situation slightly thankful he didn't wake up with one of 'those' issues.

He moved his right arm to blanket grasping it, pulling it a bit close to himself to cover his right side strangely. _"You don't need to be embarrasses Gabriel… I already know…"_ Luna stated her words made him jumped a bit, she knew? How could she know about that? He looked down at his side that was covered by the blanket, he hadn't noticed she was on her knees on the edge of the bed til she touched his right bicep.

" _How did it happen?"_ She said so casually, her small hand held his bicep as she pushed it down. He didn't fight her as the blanket came off showing a deep looking scar it started from the center of stomach and led to his back which she couldn't see from his angle. But knew the scar ended at his spine, she had seen it once before. When he was drinking Fireball Whiskey with her father, he was in his jean and a tank top. It was his normal relaxing clothing when he didn't have classes, in fact whenever she hung out in his office he had on his tank top but this was the first time she saw him without it.

But anyway, she had seen his tank top had ridden up a bit while they were drinking. It revealed not the full scar but the bottom of it, now that she was fully seeing it… it was much worse then she believed. It was an inch from top to bottom, and if measured fully she was sure it would be at least two feet long. Her fingers gently traced the scar on his stomach, he didn't move as she felt it. Her finger tips almost dancing across it, she reached as far as her arm would go without wrapping them around him.

" _About… four years ago I was involved in a training accident with my dad. I was only 15 at the time, but dad was in military group called the WIA. It's like the Aurors here just we are involved with a lot more things then simply hunting down dark wizards. We gathered intelligence, maintain the peace among other things, we are more involved then Aurors…"_ He calmly said watching her fingertips they still moved along the scar, and though her eyes were on it he knew she was fully listening to him.

" _Well we were trying to train a newly captured dragon, hence where I picked up dragon tongue. It was one of the requirements, dad couldn't speak it but I had learned. And he was helping me move it to a new location. And well we got careless, we broke our concentration for a moment and the beast lashed out. Dad reacted quickly to protect me…. But not himself, it cut right through him. And got me in the side…I… I left the program soon after I healed."_ He said, his tone was strange Luna noticed. He sounded genuine with his story, but… his heart wasn't upset. She couldn't feel any remorse from him, almost like this story was told hundreds of time. Practiced… was that cause it was lie? Or because he felt nothing telling it after all this time…

" _Luna?"_ His words brought her silver-grey orbs to his brilliant silver ones, his eyes were searching for answers in her own. She simply smiled lightly before moving her hands to her blouse grasping it lightly, she began to pull it up a bit until he grasped her hands.

" _W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_ He spat out, his face was bright red he looked adorable she noted. Giggling lightly she moved away from him continuing to pull up her blouse til he could see her flat pale stomach. Which he couldn't help admire, she was fit though sometimes looked under fed. Though thankfully that wasn't the case, she was naturally fit looking. As she continued to pull up her blouse she stopped right before revealing her small modest chest.

It was now he noticed it, there was a scar of her own there. It wasn't nearly as large as his own, it was the size of a galleon an almost perfect circle right below her ribs. It looked like something pierced it a long time ago because it was pretty well faded he noticed. He slowly connected the dots, the scar looked older than his own…

" _Is this from when?.."_ Was all he said before trailing off, his own hand moved to the small scar before stopping an inch away. No… it wasn't right she was his student… but she is beautiful he told himself. Before pulling his hand away from her she moved a bit closer so his middle finger softly touched the circular scar. He blinked a bit feeling it, her skin was so soft he noticed. Smooth and warm which he knew wasn't from his spell, resting his whole hand on her small stomach so only his thumb could trace her own scar.

" _It's the only t-thing I have left of my mother after the a-accident…"_ She said her voice quivering a bit from his soft touch, he's so much bigger, imposing to some like a large threat, but she was just fine with that. Because whenever they were alone he wasn't dangerous… and she knew this in her heart. He made her feel safe, safe from the harsh words and bullying of her fellow classmates… safe from the loneliness she felt since losing her mother. She was sure that if he who must not be named appeared right before her, he be there to save her from him… She never felt so safe before…

" _I don't remember much of it, but I do remember her dying. And being hit by something sharp, which father told me was a hot iron ball. It got stuck partway inside me, though it's not there anymore… when I think of mum I feel it…"_ She said, her normal dreamy tone sounded weak. Like the day she broke down in front of him in his office, his eyes looked down at her dirty blonde hair since her head was looking down at his hand.

He moved his free hand to her chin which he gently lifted so she'd looked up at him, she jumped a bit in nervousness of the contact but didn't fight him. Looking into her eyes for a long moment she released the blouse which didn't fall thanks to his hand blocking it. Her hands gently wrapped around his arm that held her face as if to keep him there.

" _Be lucky… that you don't remember much of it… Memories like that hurt for a long time, I still remember the shock on my dad's face as he died… it still haunts me to this day…"_ He said, the truth… she could feel it this time not like before she could feel his heartbeat getting stronger. He was feeling remorse for what happen… or what he was claims happened…

" _Gabriel…"_ Was all she said, this wasn't the first time she was so close to him and this time she wasn't letting something ruin it again. She wanted to feel him against her, his warmth, strength, it was all so inviting to her. Raising one of her hands she gently placed it on his shoulders pulling him down to her since he was still a head taller even in a sitting position.

" _Luna…stop we can't."_ His tone told her no, but his eyes never broke away from her's. _"Please…"_ She pleaded, it caused his eyes to widen for a moment. He never heard her plead for anything even then Cho threaten Lulu in the common room, or when Umbridge threaten her… this was a totally different Luna… And yet it was all her, a frighten girl throwing caution to the wind. And he was only 5 years older than her…

" _Okay…"_ His whispered to her, this time closing the distance between them on his own. She smiled softly, not the normally dreamy one this smile held an almost thankful appearance. Closing both of their eyes, his lips softly met her own. Though he had few girlfriends in the past… he never came close to kissing any of them. He just never felt connected with them, but with her almost exposing herself to him. She was giving him all her trust, which in some ways he appreciated in others he hated…

The kiss was short and brief but it ment so much to her, to know he felt something for her. Even if it was a pity kiss, it felt nice it made her feel loved, accepted, and welcomed. Things she never felt around anyone, even Ginny her 'best'friend sometimes avoided her because of her fake friendships with others. Gabriel never faked anything around her, maybe lied, but she knew all his honest feelings. She knew he was confused around her at times, but he never avoided her.

" _Thank you…"_ She said in a hushed tone as she pressed her forehead against his bare chest, she could feel his heart beating through his flesh, bone, and muscle. "Thank you?" He copied back in confusion, she smiled sadly before resting her ear against his breast to listen closely to the drum locked away inside.

" _For kissing me… even though you didn't want to."_ She said in a sad tone, his hands slid down her body to her slender waist holding her close to his own body. Her hands rested beside her head enjoying the warmth he left off, her eyes closed sadly yet in a peaceful way if that was possible. He looked down at her for a long moment, before looking to the loon that was once there. She was gone… must have wanted something to eat… or give them some peace. Returning his gaze to her messy dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, he smiled and gently spun.

Luna's eyes widen for a moment as she suddenly found herself under him, her confused eyes looking up at him. A playful smile on his lips, his hands gently held hers as he intertwined their fingers together pinning her hands down beside her head on both sides. A small blush formed on her cheeks as she watched him, her eyes trailed down his body he was positioned between her legs. She couldn't help but become more embarrassed, this was quite a romantic position. Sexual to some.

" _Didn't want to?"_ He said, his worried causes her lips to part a bit as her eyes returned to his own. She could see it… Desire… Safety… and most of all Love… _"There isn't a part of me that doesn't want to kiss you…"_ He said in a soft teasing tone, he leaned down and softly kissed her small nose. She wrinkled it a bit as if to push to blush that was now starting to swallow her pale ears.

" _T-That just the wrackspurts…"_ She said trying to hide her embarrassment though with her hair under her, and her hands pinned she couldn't. He laughed lightly at her, earning him a dreamy glare which wasn't very scary. _"I'm immune, maybe it's your head that's full of em_." He continued his teasing, she was about to fight back until his lips silenced her. Her eyes wide for a moment til they closed with a flutter, she pressed back against his own.

This wasn't a pity kiss; she may not be practiced in situations like this but even she knew. This was a kiss of true love; it was warm and almost suffocating as this time she couldn't breathe. Not that she minded because he was the same he stopped breathing like her, his hands slipped from hers as he placed one hand on her face to caress her pale cheek. The other held him up from falling on top of her small frame, which if someone came in it would look like a wolf almost attacking a small bunny.

She snaked one of her hands into his hair grabbing fistful of his long light brown hair, she pulled him as close as she could almost crashing their teeth together. This little bunny had a lot of fight in her it seemed, the other hand grasped the arm that held her face. One of her slender legs snaked its way around his own rubbing along it, pure instinct was kicking in at this point. A desire to feel more loved, and she knew what might happen if it continued any further…

Breakfast got cold, to Mr. Lovegood's disapproval. And Lulu's fat belly's approval, it was indeed a Merry Christmas to her.

 _ **Note from Me:**_ _Sorry to cut it off, but I did just remember… my story is rated teen lol. Also I've never done a lemon story, so I'm a bit nervous of my abilities to write one. Hope I didn't write Luna too out of character, but I wanted to make her seem clumsy and almost desperate desire for love. And given how Gabriel has shied away from any desire of love given his position. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to see some reviews :D_


	10. Update!

_Notes from me: Hey everyone this short chapter is for all my current stories, I have been on a bit of hiatus from all my works. None of them are dead I assure you, below are the reasons for why I haven't gotten around to the next chapters._

 **A Locked Jewel (My Little Pony):** Reason this story has been on hold well is somewhat on account of laziness, I have the next chapter all said and done. But my proofreader being my fiance had been busy with college, and whatever spare time she's had has been spent at work or doing homework. Though now she's out I haven't gotten around to asking her to read it, maybe tomorrow depending on how she feels I'll ask cause she's working a lot of days, as well as myself! Stay tuned!

 **A Flower in the Darkness (Naruto):** Reason I haven't gotten around to the next chapter is I lost interest a bit which unfortunately and isn't fair to you guys I know cause a lot of people are pretty hyped for this story it was kinda surprising honestly. I will continue the story when I finish up some more of my work, so I'm not splitting my attention an efforts to different works! Please be patient until then!

 **Two Loons are Better Than One (Harry Potter):** Only honestly this one I have had severe writers block, and a mix of disinterest but I have been playing the new mobile game Hogwarts Mystery which brought back the old spark lol. Also I plan to buy Order of the Phoenix on my Ipad to help my efforts in a few days (Payday) and rebuy my Microsoft Word, this story is the most likely to have a new chapter soon maybe a week or two. Oh also some music has helped inspire me to write as well, I may post the songs that helped me in the beginning so please take a listen buuut. Because one of the chapters in the mobile game inspired me to write a chapter with Gabriel facing his fears or his past after Dumbledore's removal, though it will most likely be in two or three chapters. But I know how to proceed forward :) so unless some freak accident happens please look forward to a new chapter soon!

 **A Dead Arrow (Highschool of the Dead):** Now to my newest work, which has had quite the surprising following it impressed me greatly so first I'd like to thank my readers :) you've helped me push a little further in wanting to work on this, and I have started the chapter only I'm working on two different approaches. One I've shared with my friend who says it's good though I feel like it's too out of character for Saya, so I might just write it and read seeing how I feel. Though I might go with my other idea, I'm not sure. This story is second on my list to get a chapter out, I want to get my longest running story a new chapter first. Plus reading other works helps get me in the mood but please wait!

 **Final note from me, Please read everyone:** Now these pieces of news will be shared on all my current stories, I know this update is a long time coming so I'm sorry everyone and hope you all are still very much interested in the stories still. You all are the reason I truly write still, so once again I thank you all for your support... but that brings me to my next piece as to why I haven't been writing much... Video Games lol, honestly, with the release of God of War 4, Call of Duty WW2, The Forest (PC Game on Steam), and Far Cry 5 I have just been so absorbed in all of them lately, but I just beat God of War last week, along with the Forest and Far Cry 5. Call of Duty... well you all know you can't really beat that lol. But while playing Far Cry 5 I have been toying with the idea of a story, because of two of the female characters I have absolutely falling in love with.

Jess Black and Faith, it's made me feel like writing a story on them, one of them would be short the other long. Jess being the short and Faith being long, but this is an idea I'm toying with because Far Cry I've noticed on the site doesn't have a lot in terms of stories or followers. So I'm not sure but if your interested in the idea of a story for them tell me in the reviews aka comments. That's enough out of me, this is your friendly neighborhood Jester saying laterz and have a nice day! Stay tuned my friends! Oh one more thing! These updates will be removed when a new chapter has been posted to each story, meaning if I post a chapter for Harry Potter the update will be gone. But the other stories will keep their's until they have a chapter and so on. Thanks!


End file.
